And far away
by Mirenithil
Summary: Die Gedanken Aragorns und Arwens aneinander während des Ringkriegs. Gemeinschaftsfanfiction von Eowyn29 Mirenithil. Beendet.
1. Over the hills

Gemeinschaftsfanfiction von Eowyn29 und mir....

* * *

**... and far away**

_Over the hills (Aragorns POV von Idril)_

Es ist noch so ruhig, Schweigen herrscht, bis auf das ungeduldige Schnauben meines Pferdes, bis auf das Zwitschern der ersten Vögel. Die Welt scheint noch zu schlafen.

Ich sehe dich so genau vor mir. Wie die Sonne ein rotes Schillern auf dein Haar zaubert, deine elfenbeinfarbene Haut schimmern lässt, deinen dunklen Augen einen sanften Glanz verleiht.

Arwen Undómiel, Abendstern deines Volkes. Ich liebe dich, seit ich dich das erste Mal in den Gärten deines Vaters sah, wie einst Beren die Elbenmaid Tinúviel auf der Lichtung tanzen sah und ihr verfiel für alle Ewigkeit. Doch ich darf dich nicht lieben, du darfst meine Liebe nicht erwidern, wie es auch einst Beren und Lúthien nicht vergönnt war.

Ich muss das werden, wozu ich geboren wurde. Dein Vater offenbarte mir meine wahre Herkunft, übergab mir die Bruchstücke Narsils, des Schwertes, das den Einen von Saurons Hand schnitt.

Der Morgen graut, die letzten Sterne verblassen, Nebel liegt wie ein dichter silberner Schleier über Bruchtal. Nun stehe ich hier, in den Hügeln über Bruchtal, einen letzten Blick auf das Tal zurückwerfend. Mein Pferd tänzelt unruhig, es will laufen, seine Muskeln strecken, doch ich zwinge den dunkelbraunen Hengst innezuhalten und blicke zurück. Vielleicht sitzt du nun schon dort, im Garten Elronds, beobachtest, wie die ersten Vögel erwachen, wie die Sonne den Morgentau zu glitzernden Perlen des Lichts werden lässt. Vielleicht weilen deine Gedanken für einen Augenblick bei mir, vielleicht siehst du mein Gesicht vor deinen Augen, wie ich deines jetzt vor den Meinen sehe.

Ich spüre, dass ich hier auf einer Schwelle stehe. Vor mir meine Bestimmung, mein Schicksal, mein Volk, hinter mir stehst du. Es ist wie eine Grenze. Ich muss das eine aufgeben, um zum anderen zu kommen. Soll ich weiter reiten, versuchen, dein Antlitz aus meinem Träumen zu verbannen... oder zurückkehren, dich begrüßen, tun als wäre nichts gewesen, die Bruchstücke zurücklegen, damit ein anderer das Volk der Menschen einst zurückführen wird?

Ich bin innerlich zerrissen. Ich sehe dich vor mir, in all deiner Schönheit, von der Morgensonne beleuchtet, dein Haar wie ein dunkler Schleier wehend in der sanften Brise, in ein rotes Gewand gehüllt. Du lächelst mir entgegen, deine Augen funkeln wie zwei Sterne am Abendhimmel – doch ich spüre auch das Gewicht des zerbrochenen Schwertes an meiner Seite, unabänderlich. Ich ziehe das Heft aus der Scheide. Viele Jahre ist es alt, doch noch immer scharf. Die Sonne spiegelt sich darin, lässt es gleißend hell erstrahlen. Und doch... ich wende meinen Blick davon ab, zurück in das Tal. Der Morgennebel lichtet sich langsam , Bruchtal erscheint in seinem wunderschönen Glanz.

Doch nein, es darf nicht sein. Ich bin ein Mensch, du eine Elbenmaid.

Eine Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg aus meinen Augenwinkeln, rinnt meine Wange herab. Oh Arwen, werde ich dich eines Tages wieder sehen? Beinahe wünsche ich, ich wäre dir nie begegnet, Undómiel, Schönstes aller Wesen deines Volkes, anmutigstes Geschöpf Ardas, Nachfahrin Lúthien Tinúviels.

Ich habe eine Bestimmung, mein Schicksal wird sein, das Volk der Menschen wieder zu vereinen.

Du hast deinen Platz in den Unsterblichen Landen, bei deinem Volk.

Ich habe mich entschieden. Mit einem Ruck wende ich mein Pferd und lasse ihm die Zügel. Der Hengst schnaubt freudig, stößt ein helles Wiehern aus, das die Stille des Morgens durchschneidet wie ein Pfeil, und stürmt davon.

Ich sehe ein letztes Mal zurück, dann verschwindet Bruchtal aus meinem Blick und ich werde davon getragen, über die Hügel, in ein weit entferntes Land, in ein anderes Leben, in Krieg, Frieden, Leid und Hoffnung.

_TBC..._

Bei einem Review (oder auch gern mehreren) gibt's das nächste Kapitelchen....


	2. Until dawn

Elanor: Freut mich, dass die Story klärende Wirkung hat... Celebrían war Arwens Mutter und Galadriels Tochter, mit Lúthien ist sie nur relativ entfernt verwandt... und ein dickes Danke!

* * *

_Until dawn (Arwens POV von Nathalie)  
_  
Jetzt ist er weg.  
Einfach verschwunden wie ein Nebelschleier, wenn die Sonne langsam ihre Bahn zieht, aufsteigt am Horizont und ihn mit sich zieht.  
Verschwunden wie ein Schatten in der Abenddämmerung, schwindend im Dunkel.  
Im Morgengrauen sind sie aufgebrochen, die neun Gefährten, deren Aufgabe es ist, den einen Ring zu vernichten, Sauron endgültig zu besiegen. Ich blickte ihnen hinterher, als sie das Reich meines Vaters verließen, fing ein letztes Mal den Blick deiner Augen, erhaschte ein letztes Mal den Funken Liebe, der in dir brannte... der mir galt. Konntest du es auch in meinen Augen sehen? Einen Schimmer Liebe für dich, den es mir verboten ist zu lieben...  
Ich schenkte dir den Abendstern, mit ihm mein Herz und mein Leben, in dem Glauben... nein, in dem Wissen, dass du dieses Geschenk zu würdigen weißt. Denn sei gewiss: Ich gehe nicht leichtfertig um mit Geschenken dieser Art. Es soll dir ein Licht sein an dunklen Orten, wenn die Sonne erstickt wird den schwarzen Wolken des Orodruin, wenn Gewitter aufziehen über den Ebenen des Pelennor und der Regen fällt und fällt... wenn jedes Licht wie ein Traum erscheint und jede Hoffnung vergebens.  
Da gehst du hin, lässt mir hier zurück, alleine in einer Welt der Hoffnung und des Lichts... doch ohne deine Liebe erscheint jedes dieser Güter wertlos, kein Leben ist die Unsterblichkeit wert ohne dich.  
Verschwunden zwischen den Hügeln, die Bruchtal umgeben. Verschwunden, wahrscheinlich für immer. Denn obwohl dein Kriegsgeschick nicht zu unterschätzen ist, obwohl die Valar dich lieben... wie klein ist doch die Hoffnung, dass du jemals zurückkehren wirst an diesen Ort, der dir eine Heimat gewesen war als Kind, an diesen Ort, an dem ich auf dich warten werde, von jetzt an bis zum Ende der Welt, ob es nun ein glückliches wird oder nicht.  
Verschwunden aus meinem Leben, genauso schnell, wie du gekommen bist. Damals, am Tage unserer ersten Begegnung, im feinen silbernen Schimmer der Nacht, auf dem blumenübersäten Cerin Amroth in Lothlórien. So schnell, so unerwartet... so ungewollt ist es geschehen...  
... und jetzt bist du weg.  
Als selbst meine elbischen Augen dich nicht mehr sehen können in den Bergen am Bruinen, wende ich mich endlich ab. Was bringt es, zu trauern um jemanden, der nicht betrauert werden will... Trauern? So gut wie tot bist du, lebendig begraben seit dem Tag, an dem dir deine Herkunft offenbart wurde von meinem Vater, an dem er dir die Bruchstücke Narsils gab. Seitdem spürtest du die Last deine Bürde auf deinen Schultern, die du kaum zu tragen vermochtest, das Wissen, über Fortbestehen oder Untergang der Menschheit entscheiden zu müssen, eines fernen Tages in einem Land, weit weg von diesem friedlichen Ort der Ruhe und der Besinnung, wo du aufgewachsen bist. Dieser Ort, der jede Furcht und Trauer zu vertreiben vermag... doch nicht für dich. Imladris schenkte dir keinen Frieden mehr, nachdem du erfahren hattest, was deine Aufgabe war; keine Stille schenkte er dir, denn die Stimmen in deinem Kopf konnte niemand mehr zum verstummen bringen; keine Besinnung, den ohnmächtig standest du vor der scheinbar unmöglichen Aufgabe, Berge zu versetzen mit bloßen Händen.... wie schwer muss es für dich gewesen sein... zusätzlich zu dieser entsetzlichen Last nun auch noch eine zweite mit dir zu tragen.

Wie lange ist es her, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal trafen in den Gärten meines Vaters. Wie lange ist es her, seit ich dich ‚Tinúviel' rufen hörte und inne hielt, zum ersten Mal mit dir sprach, zum ersten Mal deine Augen sah... mich zum ersten Mal in dich verliebte... und fühlte, dass es für mich noch eine Wahl gab, eine andere Bestimmung als die, für die ich vorgesehen war. Schon stand fest, dass ich eines Tages gehen würde, dem Rest meines Volkes folgen in die Seligkeit der Unsterblichen Lande Valinors...

... doch dann kamst du... und plötzlich war alles anders. Weder besser noch schlechter, einfach nur anders als zuvor.

Denn plötzlich gab es dich, und schon damals glaubte ich, dass du ein Grund sein könntest für mich, hier zubleiben. Für immer hier zu leben, in dieser Welt voller Dunkelheit und Leid... mit dir.

Jetzt bist du weg, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich jemals wiedersehen werde.

War es mein Vater? Hat er mit dir gesprochen, dich dazu bewegt, mir den Abendstern zurückgeben zu wollen? Ich wüsste keinen anderen Grund, warum du es sonst versucht hättest.... denn du weißt, dass ich noch Hoffnung in meinem Herzen trage, ebenso viel wie du... wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Ich kenne dich, vielleicht besser als du dich selbst kennst, und ich weiß, welches deine Stärken sind. Eine davon ist Überleben. Ich mache mir nichts vor, ich weiß, wie dunkel der Himmel über Mordor ist und wie weit der Arm Saurons reicht... doch ich weiß auch um deine Fähigkeiten... und ich weiß, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden. Wenn nicht in diesem Leben, so dann im nächsten. Denn kein Schiff wird mich fortbringen können von hier, keine Macht der Welt kann mich vergessen machen, was ich fühlte, als wir uns das erste Mal begegneten... ich fühlte... spürte, dass mein Leben mit dir begann, und dass es meine Bestimmung sein würde, auf dich zu warten, gleich wo und wie lange du fort sein würdest.

Wie sehr hat es mich verletzt, dich vor mir zu sehen, dich zu hören, wie du mich bittest, mein Herz zurückzunehmen und mein Leben, meine Liebe. Ich weiß, du hast es nicht böse gemeint, du willst nur mein Bestes.... willst nicht, dass ich mein Leben und alles, was mir jemals teuer gewesen ist aufgebe, nur für dich... doch, eines hätte ich dir gesagt, hätte ich die Worte rechtzeitig gefunden: Du bist es wert. Jeden Schmerz und jeden Verlust über das Ende der Welt und noch viel weiter darüber hinaus.

Jetzt bist du weg, einfach verschwunden wie eine Wolke Abendliebe... doch ich bin noch hier.

Und hier werde ich bleiben, solange die Sonne morgens aufgeht, das Grau der Dämmerung verdrängt und Bruchtal in goldenes Licht taucht, mein Gesicht streichelt und mich wissen lässt, dass es dich noch gibt. Dass du an mich denkst und weißt, ich liebe dich.

_TBC..._

Wir würden uns wie immer sehr über Reviews freuen ;-)


	3. The Promise

Elanor/Liderphin: Daaaaanke!

* * *

_The Promise (Aragorns POV – Idril)_

Geschrei, Chaos, Dunkelheit, Orks überall. Die Luft ist vom Blutgeruch erfüllt. Wir alle kämpfen verbissen. Ich halte nach Frodo Ausschau, den ich aus den Augen verloren hab. Schweiß und Blut rinnen mir über die Haut. Ein weiterer Ork muss das Leben lassen, als ich mit Andúril aushole.

Eine einzige Frage rast durch meinen Kopf und setzt sich dort fest, während ich mich zur Tür durchschlage: Werden wir jemals wieder das Tageslicht sehen? Noch nie habe ich mich so nach der Sonne und den Sternen gesehnt, noch nie schienen sie weiter entfernt.

Plötzlich steht ein riesiger Orkhäuptling mir gegenüber, mit einem schweren Kettenpanzer und einem Eisenhelm geschützt und eine riesige Keule in der Hand. Andúril, Erbe meiner Väter, blitzt im Fackelschein, als ich einen ersten Schlag gegen ihn führe, doch der Ork wehrt ihn mit einem kleinen, doch festen Breitschild ab. Er hebt die eisenbeschlagene Holzkeule über seinen Kopf. Ich stolpere rückwärts über ein Skelett und schreie überrascht auf. Der Ork rückt grinsend nach.

Ich packe mein Schwert fester, rufe einen Kampfschrei aus, stoße es in einen kaum erkennbaren Spalt zwischen Rüstung und Helm. Er kippt nach vorne, auf meine Hand, und schwarzes Orkblut spritzt mir in die Augen. Ich muss Andúrils Griff loslassen, um mir nicht die Hand zu brechen und springe schnell zurück, da ich nicht unter der schweren Leiche begraben werden will. Der Ork fällt zu Boden und ich mache Anstalten, ihn umzudrehen, um mein Schwert zurück zu bekommen, als ich plötzlich ein Grunzen hinter mir höre. Ich wirble herum.

Ein Ork hinter mir- ein kleiner nur, doch dennoch gefährlich für mich, da ich mein Schwert nicht mehr zur Hand habe. Er ist etwa zwei Meter von mir entfernt und hat gesehen, dass ich unbewaffnet bin. Ich stolpere rückwärts, falle beinahe. Immer näher tritt die widerliche Gestalt, ein dunkles Krummschwert in der Hand. Ich blicke mich hektisch um, doch meine Gefährten sind alle zu weit von mir entfernt und haben nichts bemerkt. Der Ork hebt das Krummschwert an und grinst dreckig.

„Dein Ende, Mensch", zischt er zwischen gelben bis schwarzen Zähnen hindurch, wie zur Bestätigung der Gedanken, die mir durch den Kopf rasen. Ich stoße mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Ich versuche, diese scheinbar letzten Augenblicke meines Lebens auszukosten, auszuschöpfen mit aller Kraft...

Und dann sehe ich dich plötzlich vor meinen Augen. Ich sehe dich so deutlich. Du lächelst aufmunternd, näherst dich mir. Ich weiß, es ist ein Traum, eine bloße trügerische Vorstellung, doch du spendest mir Trost. Immer näher rückst du und ich glaube deine Wärme fühlen zu können.

„Oh, wäre ich dir ein letztes Mal begegnet, Undómiel...", flüstere ich heiser. Deine Augen funkeln hell, das Licht des Abendsterns wohnt in ihnen. Dann bist du bei mir, küsst mich sanft auf die Lippen. Sonnenlicht scheint die Kammer hell erstrahlen zu lassen. Und dann, dann bist du verschwunden, ich bin zurück in jener dunklen Grabkammer in Moria, dem Tode nahe, unbewaffnet. Doch höre ich ein letztes Mal deine Stimme, ganz schwach von weit her.

„Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Geliebter... Du magst sie noch nicht sehen, doch die Hoffnung lebt weiter..."

Mit einem Seufzen reiße ich die Augen auf. Es waren nur so wenige Augenblicke, doch der Ork ist inzwischen nahe bei mir holt mit seinem Schwert aus. Ich schreie wieder und plötzlich geht alles unglaublich schnell. Ich werfe mich zur Seite, das Schwert schlägt krachend gegen die Felswand, ich falle zu Boden, Spüre den Griff eines verrosteten alten Messer unter mir. Ich packe den Griff, springe auf und schlage blind auf die Kreatur Saurons ein.

Mit Erfolg! Der Ork fällt kopflos zu Boden. Ich springe hervor zu der Leiche des letzten, finde den Griff Andúriels, ziehe mit aller Kraft mein Schwert aus der Leiche und drehe mich um, wieder zum Kampf bereit. „Danke", flüstere ich leise als ich vorspringe um meinen Gefährten zu Hilfe zu eilen. Denn der Kampf tobt noch, immer mehr Orks stürmen in die Grabkammer, aber ich habe wieder Hoffnung: Wir werden uns wieder sehen, gleich was noch kommt und wie lange diese Reise dauert, Geliebte, und sei es am Ende der Welt.

_TBC..._

Wir freuen uns über jeden kleinen Kommentar ;-)


	4. Feel for you

Liderphin: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review!

* * *

_Feel for you (Arwens POV von Mirenithil)_

Wir werden uns wieder sehen, gleich was noch kommt und wie lange diese Reise dauert, Geliebter, und sei es am Ende der Welt. Ich höre deinen Schwur, zurückzukehren zu mir, fühle ihn tief in meinem Herzen. Spüre die Hoffnung, die in dir wächst, die dir vielleicht sogar das Leben rettet inmitten dieses Kampfes.

Dort läufst du, durch Feuer und Dunkelheit in den Tiefen der Minen, in die euch der Weg eures Schicksals führte. Was ging dir duch den Kopf, als der Ringträger diese Entscheidung traf? Warst du froh darüber, den Pass des Caradhras verlassen zu können? Enttäuscht, nicht den Weg gen Süden gehen zu können? Erschrocken? Nein, es war keine Angst, die dich ergriff in diesem Moment, du fühltest weder Furcht noch Freude.

Für dich gab es nur eines: Die Reise. Was auch geschah, welchen Weg ihr auch eingschlugt, dir war immer nur wichtig, dass ihr wandertet, keine Rasten einlegtet, nicht untätig Zeit verlort und dem Feind die Möglichkeit botet euch einzuholen, anzugreifen. Dein Ziel war der Weg, nicht die feurigen Kluften des Schicksalsberges, denn von Anfang an war dir klar, dass ihr niemals gemeinsam dort ankommen würdet.

Und nun solltest du dich bestätigt sehen in diesem Glauben.

Ich fühle, was du fühlst.

Die nie gekannte Hilflosigkeit in dem Moment, als er fiel. Schon glaubtest du ihn in Sicherheit, schon hast du aufgeatmet, als plötzlich – so schnell, dass nicht einmal dein geübtes Auge es mehr fassen konnte – der schon besiegt Geglaubte einen letzten Schlag führte und ihn mit sich riss in die unendlichen Tiefen Morias... und du, du konntest nur daneben stehen, in der steinernen Starre der Fassungslosigkeit, daneben stehen, hilflos wie niemals zuvor, und zusehen, wie er fiel, immer und immer kleiner wurde in der schwarzen Dunkelheit... die Zeit schien langsamer zu vergehen, Geräusche verstummten, schwarz wurde die Welt, denn dein Blick galt nur noch der unendlichen Tiefe, in der er verschwunden war... für immer.

Ich fühle deinen Schmerz, Aragorn, mit jedem deiner Schritte, spüre die Furcht, die sich in dir breit gemacht hat als er sagte, dass du die Gefährten führen solltest an seiner statt. Deine Zweifel, ob du diese Aufgabe bestehen kannst. Doch sei gewiss – es ist der Pfad, der dir zu Füßen gelegt wurde, der nur dir bestimmt ist, und wenn du ihn nicht beschreitest, wird es niemand können, Estel. Du weißt das. Führe sie durch diese dunklen Zeiten, die die unseren sind, zurück ins Licht der Könige, die einst die Welt der Menschen erhellten... und komm zurück zu mir.

Dort läufst du, durch Feuer und Dunkelheit in den Tiefen der Minen, in die der Weg eures Schicksals führte. Du wirst es wiedersehen, das Licht von Sonne und Sternen, doch wird es dir niemals mehr so hell leuchten wie zuvor, ehe er fiel. Lass dein Gemüt nicht beschweren von Trauer, nicht in diesen ohnehin schon düsteren Zeiten... es wird eine Zeit kommen für Tränen, doch nicht jetzt.

Dort läufst du, durch Nächte und Wildnis, in der der Weg deines Schicksals liegt. So weit entfernt von mir. Untätig warten muss ich, seitdem du gegangen bist – zwischen Hoffen und Bangen, dich wiederzusehen. Denn obwohl ich weiß um dein Kriegsgeschick, lindert dieses Wissen nicht die Sorge in meinem Herzen, die wächst mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, ohne dass ich eine Nachricht vom Verlauf eurer Reise erhalte.

Ich wandere umher, im letzten heimeligen Haus, dem Haus meines Vaters, ruhelos, nicht beachtend die Blicke, die mir zugeworfen werden. Die Gedanken der Meinen kümmern mich nicht mehr, ihr Unverständnis kränkt mich nicht, berührt mich nicht, schon lange nicht mehr. Selbst die Blicke meines Vaters, von Gram gezeichnet, können mich nicht mehr abbringen von der Entscheidung, die ich zu treffen gedenke. Ich blicke mich um in diesem Hort des Lichts, sehe Schönheit und Weisheit, Güter höchsten Wertes... dann schließe ich die Augen, und sehe dein Gesicht.

Ich habe etwas gefunden, das es wert ist, dafür all das aufzugeben – Estel.

_TBC..._


	5. Elvenpath

Liderphin: Daaaanke!

* * *

_Elvenpath (Aragorns POV by Idril)_

Die Elben singen. Ihre trauernden Stimmen erfüllen die Luft wie der süße Duft der Mallornbäume. Ein Schleier der Trauer liegt über dem goldenen Wald, hüllt uns alle ein. Gandalf fiel. Noch jetzt höre ich seinen letzten Schrei in meinen Ohren nachhallen, die zischenden Pfeile der Orks, das Tosen der zusammenbrechenden Brücke und das feurige Zischen und Lodern des Balrogs.

Niemand, der es nicht erlebt hat, kann wissen, wie es ist, einen solchen Freund zu verlieren, wie der graue Wanderer es für mich war. Niemand kann wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wie es einem das Herz zerreißt, ihn fallen zu sehen in die bodenlose Tiefe.

Ich selbst übernahm nun die Leitung unserer Gefährtenschaft. Die Verantwortung lastet auf meinen Schultern wie eine schwere Kette, die mich jederzeit erwürgen kann, sobald jemand daran zieht.

Die Hobbits schlafen zusammen auf dem nächsten Fleet. Alles ist ruhig, doch ich weiß, dass Frodo noch wacht. Wir sind nun in Sicherheit, doch ich weiß, das Frodo kein Auge zumacht.

Genau wie ich selbst.

Ich weiß, dass er dort in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinausstarrt, dem sanften Rauschen der Mallornblätter lauscht.

Ich weiß, dass er sich fragt, ob er seiner Aufgabe gewachsen sein wird, dass er zweifelt.

Ich weiß, wie er sich sehnt, nachdem Ort, an den es ihn zieht, nach seiner Heimat, wo noch Frieden herrscht, dass er sich fragt, ob er jemals wieder dorthin zurückkehren wird.

Genau wie ich selbst.

Wir haben Sicherheit gefunden, Frieden, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Nichts Böses kehrt jemals an dieses ort, auch nicht die dunkle Macht Saurons.

Frieden.

Doch in mir herrscht noch immer Unruhe, ein Kampf. Ich bin zerrissen.

Niemand weiß davon. Sie alle denken, ich wäre stark, ich würde sie führen können, durch alle Gefahr sicher geleiten. Nur Legolas, der Elb ahnt etwas. Ich spüre es. Gandalf, ja er wusste davon. Doch Gandalf ist gefallen.

Jeder Augenblick, den ich hier ausharre, zerreißt mich mehr, jeder Gedanke an dich verletzt mich tiefer als jedes Schwert es vermögen würde. Jede Erinnerung an den weichen Klang deiner Stimme, die sanfte Berührung deiner weißen Haut, den funkelnden Sternglanz deiner Augen foltert mich.

Und doch vermag ich nicht mehr von dir abzulassen. Du verletzt mich tief in der Seele, und doch schenkst du mir auch Frieden. Ruhe. Hoffnung. Liebe.

Ohne dich, hätte ich lange zuvor aufgegeben.

Ich schließe die Augen und schon bist du wieder da. Ich sehe dein engelsgleiches Antlitz vor meinem Gesicht, wie du mich liebevoll und doch so unglaublich traurig anblickst. Ich hebe die Hand und streiche dir sanft über die Wange.

Und deine Augen mit dem Licht des Abendsterns, sie blicken in meine und ich versinke in ihnen. Und all mein Schmerz und all meine Sorge und all mein Leid sind vergessen, nun da ich dich erblicke und dein Leid auch. Und dann lächelst du. Kaum merklich, doch es lässt deine Augen erstrahlen, macht dich schöner, als ich dich je zuvor sah.

Wir beide wissen, dass dies ein Traum ist, nur ein winziger Augenblick der uns gemeinsam vergönnt ist und wir wollen ihn nicht verfliegen lassen, wünschen uns nichts sehnlicher, als dass er ewig anhalten möge.

Und doch, ist es nur ein Traum. Ich öffne die Augen und du bist verschwunden.

Ich bin zurück auf dem Fleet und in den Baumkronen der Bäume leuchten kleine Lichter der Trauer, gehen auf wie strahlende Blüten.

Und die Elben singen ein Lied von Gandalf, schön und doch von so unendlicher Melancholie. Wie unser beider Schicksal: bittersüß.

_TBC..._

Liest noch jemand außer Liderphin?


	6. Restless

Liderphin: Aaaach duuuu... fühl dich geknuddelt ;-)

* * *

_Restless (Arwens POV von Nathalie)_

Du zweifelst, Estel.

Ich bin so viele Meilen von dir entfernt, so viele Tagesreisen und Gefahren liegen zwischen uns, und dennoch fühle ich deine Zweifel. Du stellst dich in Frage, deine Stärke, deine Entscheidungen, deine Erfahrung.

Du hast viel erlebt, Aragorn. Viel mehr als einige derer, die du begleitest und führst. Vielleicht sogar mehr als die, die älter sind als du – all die Jahre, die du gewandert bist durch Wildnis und Kriege, all die Kämpfe, all diejenigen, die du kennen und schätzen gelernt hast in diesen Jahren... all das macht dich erfahren, Aragorn, viel mehr, als du selbst denkst. Du hast die Welt gesehen und weißt, was in ihr geschieht, auch wenn es dir kaum jemals wirklich bewusst wird.

Oft hattest du eine Wegkreuzung vor dir auf dem Pfad deines Lebens, melethron... bezweifelst du, dass du dich jemals falsch entschieden hast? War es falsch, Bruchtal zu verlassen und zurückzukehren zu denen, die all die Jahre lang auf dich warteten? War es falsch, dich in mich verlieben, gegen den Willen unserer Völker? War es falsch, dich für diese Reise zu entscheiden, für all die Gefahr und all das Leid, die damit verbunden sind?

Zweifle niemals an deinen Fähigkeiten, Estel. Und ganz besonders nicht an deiner Stärke.

Ich sagte es dir, mehr als einmal, doch in diesem Fall scheinen meine Worte dich nicht erreichen zu können, scheint keiner meiner Ratschläge dir zu helfen.

Du stehst dort und fürchtest dich. Keine Nacht und kein Wesen Saurons vermag dich zum Zittern zu bringen, und doch fürchtest du dich, in jeder einzelnen Minute dieser Reise.

Ich bin so viele Meilen von dir entfernt, und dennoch fühle ich deine Angst. Kaum vermagst du es, Frodo anzusehen, aus Furcht, deine Augen könnten sich von den seinen lösen und zu dem Ring wandern, dein Blick könnte sich an diesen binden, um ihn niemals mehr loslassen zu wollen... und aus Angst, du würdest das Verlangen verspüren, ihn nicht nur zu sehen, sondern auch zu besitzen... nur für dich zu haben, mit ihm all das zu erreichen, wovon du niemals zu träumen gewagt hast – obgleich es dein Schicksal war und ist... ein Schicksal, das du niemals wolltest, mit dem du niemals unbeschwert wirst leben können.

Du weißt, es ist das deine. Niemand sonst vermag das zerbrochene Schwert zu führen, wenn du es nicht tust.

Mehr als einmal sagte ich dir dieses. Zugegeben habe ich es nie, doch verletzten mich deine Zweifel, denn sie bedeuteten, dass du meinen Worten keinen Glauben schenktest – jedenfalls nicht genug, um dir und mir zu vertrauen. Angst sah ich in deinen Augen, und jedes Wort, überschattet von der Hilflosigkeit, mit der du deiner Aufgabe gegenüber standest, schien mir einen Stich ins Herz zu versetzen.

So auch jetzt.

Ich bin so viele Meilen von dir entfernt, und dennoch fühle ich deine Angst.

Deine Furcht, zu schwach zu werden, um dem Ring widerstehen zu können, zu schwach zu werden, so schwach wie deine Vorväter. Zu stolpern und das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren auf dem schmalen Grad, auf dem du wanderst, fehlzugehen...

Fürchte dich nicht, Estel. Erinnere dich an mich und an das, was wir uns schworen – ich bin bei dir, wohin du auch gehen magst.

Ich sehe dich dort stehen an den Fällen, an den goldenen Raurosfällen, spüre deine Zweifel, fühle deinen Schmerz. Kannst du mich nicht sehen? Hörst du mich nicht? Bist du so geblendet von deiner eigenen, scheinbaren Hilflosigkeit...?

Ich bitte dich, auch wenn du mich nicht hören kannst, hab Vertrauen.

Du bist Isildurs Erbe, nicht Isildur selbst.

Du hast sein Blut geerbt, nicht aber seine Schwäche... du kannst bestehen, wo er fiel.

Wenn du nicht mehr zweifelst an dir.

Wenn du ein wenig mehr Vertrauen hast in uns.

_TBC..._

Ich werd das Update-Tempo mal ein bissel herunterfahren, uns gehen langsam die Kapitel aus ;-)

Reviewt, dann schreiben wir vielleicht schneller und vor allen Dingen motivierter!


	7. Deep silent complete

Danke für alle Reviews, ob nun hier oder per Mail... :)

* * *

_Deep silent complete_

(Aragorns POV by Idril)

Starr blicke ich dem kleinen silbergrauen Boot hinterher, das unseren treuen Gefährten den Strom hinunter, zum tosenden Rauros trägt.

Gimli und Legolas, die letzten, die von unseren Gefährten übrig geblieben waren, stehen neben mir – ebenso trauernd wie ich. Doch sie spüren nicht jene Last auf ihren Schultern. Jene Last, die mit jedem Tag, den wir auf Reisen sind, immer schwerer wird. Mit jedem Tag scheint unser Auftrag immer unbezwingbarer.

Ich zweifle. Ich zweifle, ob ich das schaffen kann, ob ich überleben werde, ob ich mein Volk zum Licht führen kann. Ich zweifle, ob unsere Liebe stark genug sein wird. Du weißt das.

Mit jedem Tag sinkt meine Hoffnung. Der Auftrag wird scheitern.

Das kleine Gefährt auf dem breiten Strom ist nun nur noch als silbergrauer Fleck zu erkennen. Plötzlich jedoch trifft ein Sonnenstrahl auf Boromirs Schwert, das wir ihm zur Fuße gelegt haben, und lässt es für einen winzigen, kaum erfassbaren Augenblick hell aufgleißen. Ein Licht inmitten der Welt aus grauen Schatten der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Es sticht mir in die Augen, blendet mich für eine Sekunde.

Es ist wie das letzte Aufgleißen eines hellen Sterns, bevor er fällt und erlischt und es verwundet mich tief.

_Ich bin schuld an seinem Tod._

Ich, nur ich alleine trage die Verantwortung für das, was geschah. Wäre ich rechtzeitig gekommen, hätte ich ihn noch retten können. Hätte ich das Verlangen in seinen Augen nach dem _Einen _früher beachtet, wie Frodo es tat, wäre alles anders gegangen.

_Unsere Fahrt wird scheitern. _

So, wie das Wasser tosend den Rauros hinabstürzt, werden auch wir stürzen. Ob im Kampf oder ob wir uns am Ende aus Verzweiflung selbst ein Ende geben, um nur Ruhe zu finden, das vermag ich nicht zu bestimmen. Doch ich spüre, dass der Tag nicht mehr fern ist, an dem sich das Schicksal aller entscheidet.

_Welchen Sinn hat es weiterzugehen? _

Gandalf fiel in Moria in den dunklen Abgrund, Boromir starb tapfer, als er seine Freunde zu schützen versuchte, Frodo und Sam sind alleine auf dem Weg in das dunkle Land, Merry und Pippin von Orks entführt. Was soll ich nun noch tun? Es ist aussichtslos.

Und auch du, mein Stern, an den ich mich klammerte in der Not, du, die du mir Hoffnung gabst, wenn ich verzweifelte, deren Andenken mich immer anspornte, auch du wirst von mir gehen.

Nichts bleibt. Die, die übrig sind von meinen Freunden, werden sterben, meine Geliebte wird von mir gehen auf immer.

Warum nicht gleich hier allem ein Ende bereiten? Warum mich nicht nach Boromir in den Rauros stürzen?

Nein. Das darf nicht sein. Denn dann werde ich niemals Frieden finden. Ewig werde ich im Zwielicht wandern, längst vergessenen Zeiten gedenken. Dir nachtrauern. DeinAnblick ist es, der mich davon abhält. Nie werde ich dich vergessen, ob hier oder in den Hallen meiner Väter, deine helle, golden schimmernde Haut in der Morgensonne, deine lange dunklen Locken, die über deine Schultern und den Rücken fließen wie ein schimmernder Wasserfall, deine Augen, in denen sich der Sternglanz spiegelt, die mir Wärme, Licht und Hoffnung geben.

Niemals. Nie könnte ich Frieden finden, ohne dich nicht noch ein letztes Mal gesehen zu haben.

Ich wünschte, ich wäre dir nie begegnet, Undómiel. Mein Leben wäre kalt und trostlos ohne dich, doch die Sehnsucht nach dir, wenn du einmal gegangen bist, könnte mein Herz nicht zerreißen.

Ich blicke weiter hinaus auf den tosenden Fluss, den Zwerg und den Elben neben mir.

Wunderschön ist er, wie er so in der Abendsonne gleißt, die Tausenden von kleinen Tropfen, die die Felsen hinabstürzen wie unendlich viele winzige Dolche.

Oh, wärst du jetzt hier, Arwen, könnte ich mit dir diesen Abend genießen, sehen wie die Sonne am Horizont versinkt, versinkt wie unsere Hoffnung, blutrot und doch strahlend.

_Werde ich dich je wiedersehen, bevor unser Untergang gekommen ist?_

Ja, untergehen werden wir. Doch bis dahin werden wir kämpfen, unsere Freiheit, unser Leben, unsere Liebe verteidigen, bis zuletzt.

Und dann, ganz am Ende, wenn auch die letzten, die Widerstand leisten, besiegt sind, dann werde ich alleine vor dem dunklen Herrscher stehen, das Schwert in der Hand, mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Als letzter werde ich in den Tod gehen, nachdem ich alle anderen habe fallen sehen, nachdem mein Geist längst zerrüttet ist und mein Herz zerrissen.

Und danach wird Stille herrschen um uns. Tiefe, unendliche Stille bis zum Ende der Welt.

_TBC..._


	8. Dead Boy's Poem

JoJo: Danke für das Review!

* * *

_Dead Boy's Poem __(Arwens POV von Nathalie)_

Wenn du ihn nur hören könntest.

Wenn du ihn hören könntest, wüsstest du, dass du dich umsonst quälst.

Er würde dir sagen, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Um Verzeihung hat er dich noch gebeten vor seinem Tod, dir seine Schwäche und sein Versagen gebeichtet, hat endlich eingesehen, was er schon lange hätte wissen müssen... dass niemand der Macht des Einen Ringes widerstehen kann, der glaubt, ihn für seine Zwecke nutzen zu können. Das war es, was du noch erfahren hast, was er dir gestand, was er dir noch sagte mit seinen letzten Atemzügen – aber kannst du nicht hören, wie er noch immer zu dir spricht?

Die Worte eines Toten, die dir Trost spenden würden, Estel, Trost in deiner Hoffungslosigkeit, ein Licht in deiner Dunkelheit. Es ist nicht deine Schuld; niemand wird das je behaupten können, ohne zu lügen.

Wenn du sie nur hören könntest.

Wenn du sie hören könntest, wüsstest du, dass du umsonst zweifelst. Sie würden dir sagen, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Würden sagen, dass sie an dich glauben, daran, dass du sie retten wirst aus den Händen ihrer Feinde. Sie vertrauen dir, bedingungslos. Kannst du nicht hören, wie sie dich um Hilfe rufen?

Die Worte derer, die vertrauen, Estel, wie so viele andere auch - Menschen, Elben, die Freien Völker dieser Welt, die so nahe am Abgrund steht wie niemals zuvor. Vertrauen baut Brücken zwischen unseren Völkern, macht uns zu einem einzigen Volk in diesem letzten Kampf um Mittelerde – und du bist derjenige, der ihnen den Mut und die Hoffnung geben wird, die Kraft, diese Tage zu überleben, die die dunkelsten unseres Lebens sind.

Wenn du sie nur hören könntest.

Wenn du _mich_ nur hören könntest.

Ich würde dir sagen, dass meine Hoffnung in dich nicht schwinden wird, was auch immer geschieht. Ein Licht in meinem Leben, der Schimmer Morgensonne am Horizont... ein Stern in dieser Nacht meines Lebens. Eine Sonne, die mich am Leben halten wird, wenn mein eigenes Lebenslicht flackert wie Kerzen im Sturm... das wirst du für mich sein.

Ich weiß, dass dies eines Tages geschehen wird. Meine Entscheidung, meine Wahl wird mich mein Leben kosten, mein unsterbliches, gesegnetes Leben. Das wissen wir beide. Und wenn es soweit ist, werden die Tage meines Lebens abhängen von dem Sonnenlicht, das du mir schenkst.

Ich sehne mich nicht nach einer Welt, in der uns beide nicht so viele Meilen trennen... doch all mein Wünschen ist umsonst, denn auch wenn diese Geschichte noch nicht geschrieben ist, wenn ihr Ende noch unvorhersehbar scheint - unser Ende ist unabänderlich, wird eines Tages eintreten, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Meine Träume von einem glücklichen Ende für uns bleiben gefangen in der Nacht und werden niemals das Tageslicht erblicken.

Aber es gibt so vieles, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt... zu leben oder sogar zu sterben. Zu vieles, als dass wir jetzt aufgeben könnten. Zu vieles, um zu zweifeln. Ich nehme unser Ende in Kauf, wenn mir nur ein Leben an deiner Seite vergönnt sein sollte – denn dann würde sich mein Tod lohnen, könnte mein Herz für immer in Frieden ruhen, nur dann.

Erinnere dich nicht an diejenige, die weise Worte sprach. Die Erinnerung an mich soll deinen Blick nicht trüben und dein Schwert erzittern lassen unter den Schlägen deiner Feinde, keine Sehnsucht soll meine Stimme in dir erschaffen, nur Zuversicht. Erinnere dich nicht an mein Gesicht, erinnere dich nur an meine Botschaft, höre mein Weinen ohne Tränen, ein Gebot an deine Stärke. Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir noch sagen will, was ich dir noch geben wollte... die Zeit wird zeigen, ob dieser bittere Abschied unser letzter gewesen ist, oder ob ich noch einmal deine Augen erblicken darf.

Wenn du mich nur hören könntest...

_TBC..._


	9. Dead to the World

Danke für die Reviews!

* * *

_Dead to the world_

(Aragorns POV by Idril)

Die Sonne scheint nur trüb durch die Wolken auf die Felder Rohans. Es wird bald Abend werden und das graue Wetter sowie das gleichmäßige Trotten der Pferde ermüden mich und lassen meine Gedanken schweifen.  
Die Bewohner Rohans ziehen nach Helms Klamm, wo sie Rettung zu finden glauben. Aber wenn Isengart entfesselt wird, wird auch Helms Klamm die Rohirrim nicht retten können.  
Doch nun wenden sich meine Gedanken selbst von solchen düsteren Gängen ab und ich gedenke glücklicherer Tage.  
Ein schwaches Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich dich sehe, am frühen Morgen im blühenden Garten deines Vaters, an einem Morgen vor langer Zeit...  
Ein einsamer Vogel sang in der alten Weide, auf den Blättern der Büsche und Bäume glitzerten Tautropfen.  
Du trugst ein einfaches blaues Kleid, doch die Morgensonne verlieh deinem dunklen Haar und der hellen Haut einen goldenen Schimmer. Und als ich dich so erblickte, da erschienst du mir schöner als alles Gold und Silber dieser Welt. Der Abendstern eines untergehenden Volkes.  
Dann sehe ich mich selbst in den Hügeln, mein ungeduldig tänzelndes Pferd unter mir, wie ich ein letztes Mal auf meine bisherige Heimat zurückblicke. Der Tag, an dem ich dich das erste Mal verlassen musste, Arwen...

„Herr? Herr Aragorn!"  
Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken auf. Es ist Éowyn, die junge Nichte König Theodens von Rohan, die ein fragendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trägt.  
Als ich ihr aufmunternd zunicke, fangen ihre grauen Augen an zu strahlen. Oh, ich weiß, was sie für mich empfindet.  
Doch liebt sie nicht nur einen Schatten, den Gedanken an Ruhm und Kampf, den ich für sie verkörpere?  
Oh Himmelskönigin, welche Qual!  
Einer ihrer freundlichen Blicke vermag mich schlimmer zu verletzen als jeder Ork Saurons. Es zerstört mich, sie so voll einer Hoffnung zu sehen, von der ich weiß, dass sie aussichtslos ist.  
Sie ist wie eine Blume, die versucht dem kalten Frühling zu trotzen, deren Schönheit bereits zu erkennen, die aber noch nicht aufgegangen ist.  
So unglaublich zart wirkt sie auf mich, und doch hart und kalt wie der Frost.  
Ich bewundere ihren Mut genau wie ihre Entschlossenheit. Schade ist es um sie.  
Manchmal sehne ich mich danach, dem klaren Blick ihrer Augen nachgeben zu können, nur um sie zu trösten, selbst wenn ich ihr das, was sie sich wünscht, nicht geben kann.  
Doch würde ich sie nicht zerbrechen? Würden wir nicht beide aneinander zerbrechen?  
So groß das Leid auch sein mag, das unser beider Liebe hervorrufen wird, Arwen - es wird niemals groß genug werden, um das Band, das wir geknüpft haben, zu zerreißen, um unseren Bund zu zerstören.

Scheinbar erstaunt und ein wenig verwirrt hat Éowyn beobachtet, wie sich der Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht verhärtet hat.  
Ich werfe ihr einen letzten kurzen Blick von der Seite zu, versuche mich an einem vagen Lächeln, dann treibe ich mein Pferd an, um auf Legolas' und Gimlis Höhe zu gelangen. Zerstreut beginne ich ein Gespräch mit den beiden, aber meine Gedanken verweilen bei Éowyn. Wie gerne würde ich ihr helfen, doch ich weiß, ich kann nicht.  
Ich bin bereits gebunden und ich weiß, auch nur eine einzige Nacht mit ihr, ein einziger Blick von mir, in dem ich nachgäbe, würde ihr jede Chance auf anderes, aufrichtigeres Glück für immer zerstören.

Doch habe ich sie nicht bereits in jenen Schatten gestürzt, vor dem ich sie so gerne bewahren möchte, allein durch meine Ankunft in Rohan, durch jedes freundliche Wort?  
Estel nennen mich manche, Hoffnung.  
Hoffung? Welcher Irrsinn das doch ist!  
Unglück bringe ich, wohin ich auch gehe! Unglück, wie meine ganze Sippe es zu tun scheint.  
„Du bist Isildurs Erbe, nicht Isildur selbst."  
Das sprachst du einst beruhigend zu mir. Nein, ich bin nicht Isildur. Doch vermag ich nicht weitaus größeres Leid anzurichten als mein Ahne, nun da das Schicksal der Welt auf der Kippe steht?  
Aragorn nennen mich manche, Arathorns Sohn. Isildurs Erbe. Doch was habe ich schon? Ahnen, die die Welt in die Dunkelheit stürzten, ich selbst habe mich mein ganzes Leben in den Wäldern versteckt.  
Oh Elbereth, Sternenkönigin, befreie mich von meiner Pein!  
Streicher nennen mich andere. Oh, welch passender Name! Denn kein Zuhause habe ich, nicht einmal das. Ich verlor es an jenem Morgen als ich dich und Bruchtal verließ, an jenem Morgen, als ich aus den Hügeln zurückblickte und die Sonne im Osten aufgehen sah.  
Nun, man mag sagen, ich habe meine Freiheit und mein Leben. Freiheit? Es mag so scheinen, als hätte ich diese tatsächlich. Doch sieht man genauer hin, erkennt man, dass ich gefangen bin in der Erinnerung an hellere Tage, gefangen von meinem Blut, meinem Erbe, gefangen von meiner Sehnsucht nach dir. Und mein Leben? Hatte ich je ein Leben? Wie kann man leben, wenn es nur so wenige gibt, die überhaupt daran glauben, dass man existiert? Und bin ich nicht nur ein Schatten, ein Gedanke? Wer wäre ich, wäre ich nicht Erbe Isildurs? Hätte ich dann ein Leben? Könnte ich dann einfach Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns sein?  
Wäre ich dann frei?

Aufgeregte Schreie zerreißen das eintönige Stapfen der Pferde. Späher! Wargreiter! Nur wenige Meilen fern.  
Chaos bricht aus. Von der Seite her sehe ich, dass Éowyn zu Theoden gerannt ist und nun seine Anweisungen entgegennimmt, während ich versuche mein aufgeregtes Pferd zu beruhigen.  
Oh, Éowyn, ich sehe dir aus der Entfernung an, wie gerne du mit den Kriegern reiten, für den Tod und die Ehre kämpfen würdest. Noch kälter als der Tod wirkst du nun, eine Blume aus Eis. Theoden scheint es dir zu verbieten und ich sehe, wie die Wut deine Augen hell aufblitzen lässt.

Schließlich jedoch wendet er sich ab und du bleibst bewegungslos stehen, ein Fels in der Brandung aus Reitern, die um dich herumströmen. Wie schön du doch bist in deiner Trauer, mit dem wehenden rotblondem Haar, den blitzenden grauen Augen und der Wut in deinem Gesicht, das nun weiß wie Schnee ist.  
Oh, möge die Himmelskönigin dich von deiner Pein erlösen! Etwas Besseres hättest du verdient, Tochter Rohans!  
Im Vorbeireiten werfe ich dir einen kurzen Gruß zu. Vielleicht ist dies unsere letzte Begegnung. Doch ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen, dass du dein Glück finden wirst und auch deinen Frieden.  
Dann presche ich den anderen hinterher und habe sie schon bald eingeholt.  
Nun ruft mich die Schlacht! Oh, beinahe schäme ich mich für die wilde Freude, die mich durchströmt.  
Ich sporne Hasufel an und er gehorcht willig, setzt in weiten Sprüngen nach vorne und rast in wildem Galopp über die Grasebene.  
Reiter von Rohan! Ein weiterer Tag des Kampfes, ein Tag des Blutes. Eure Heimat und die Freiheit gilt es zu verteidigen! Kämpfen wir, bis der Tod uns hole!  
Tod!

Nun ist das gekommen, was ich mir wünschte. Ein Kampf, das Gute gegen das Böse, Weiß gegen Schwarz – ohne die Wirren des Krieges und der Liebe.  
Ich werfe einen schnellen Blick zur Seite. Neben mir reiten Legolas und Gimli auf Arod, dem weißen Pferd der Rohirrim. Ich sehe die Kampfeslust in den Augen der beiden Freunde. Lange haben sie keine Schlacht mehr geschlagen. Sie freuen sich, hoffnungslosen Räten in düsteren Hallen entkommen zu sein und Orkblut fließen zu sehen.

In der Ferne sehen wir die ersten Warge. Große finstere Wölfe, mit funkelnden Augen und geifernden Mäulern. Auf ihnen haben sich dunkle Orks festgeschnallt, die weiße Hand prangt leuchtend auf den Helmen und Schilden.  
Der Wind zerzaust mein Haar und treibt mir Tränen in die Augen, sticht wie mit Nadeln in mein Gesicht, als mich Hasufels gleichmäßige Galoppsprünge über die Ebene tragen, doch ich spüre den Schmerz nicht.  
Ich habe kein Leben. Keine Freiheit. Aber ich habe ein Schwert und den Kampf. Die Schlacht gibt mir die Freiheit, nach der ich mich so sehne. Ein Schrei entweicht meiner Kehle, rau, heiser, und doch laut. Und die Rohirrim antworten mir, ein Chor tapferer Krieger.

Die Sonne sinkt am Himmel, der Wind streicht flüsternd über die weiten Ebenen Rohans und wir reiten, um für die Freiheit zu kämpfen.  
Ach Éowyn, könntest du doch nun auch unter ihnen sein, könntest auch du wenigstens in diesen kurzen Augenblicken befreit sein aus deinem Käfig.  
Bald wird Blut fließen, Feind und Freund werden fallen für Liebe und Freundschaft. Ein Bluttag, ein Tag der Freiheit.  
Ja, ich reite wieder in die Schlacht. In den Gedanken der Menschen bin ich tot, geboren nur als ein Schatten, ein Erbe – nichts weiter.  
Ich reite tot durch die Welt.

_TBC..._


	10. Slaying the Dreamer

Liderphin: Immer doch, mit dem größten Vergnügen!

* * *

_Slaying the dreamer (Arwens POV by Lily)_

Hier bist du nun.

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe dich vor mir, so nah, als könnte ich dich berühren, würde ich meine Hand nach dir ausstrecken... nur durch einen Wimpernschlag getrennt, nicht mehr als ein Lächeln voneinander entfernt. Doch ich fürchte, dass deine Haut kalt wäre, würde ich sie berühren können... dass kein Herz mehr in deiner Brust schlüge und kein Feuer in deinen Augen brennen würde.

Du bist bei mir, in meinen Träumen.

Es hilft nicht viel, dich im Schlaf vor mir zu sehen, spendet mir nur ein wenig Trost. Ein Lichtblick in meinem Leben, welches mir von Tag zu Tag trostloser erscheint. Wortlos schauen wir uns einfach nur an, lautlos scheinst du zu mir zu sprechen, mir zu erzählen, wie es dir geht... obwohl dein Bild nur eine Ausgeburt meiner Gedanken ist, schenkt es mir Ruhe des Nachts, Ruhe, die mir so oft fehlt.

Und du lebst weiter, in meinen Träumen.

Nun scheinst auch du gefallen zu sein. Sie halten dich für tot, wie sie einst den Grauen Wanderer für tot hielten... wie sie schon einmal eines Besseren belehrt wurden, werden sie auch dieses Mal erkennen, dass der Tod in der Schlacht nicht eines jeden Schicksal sein soll, auch nicht das deine. Frag mich nicht, woher ich meine Sicherheit nehme – ich weiß es selbst nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass Glaube allein jedes Schicksal überwinden kann... dass du dein Schicksal überwinden kannst, wenn du nur glaubst.

Du bist zu etwas anderem bestimmt, etwas größerem als dem heldenhaften Tod in einer Schlacht – zu weit mehr Ruhm wirst du es eines Tages bringen, dein Name wird unsterblich sein. Könntest du meine Worte hören, würdest du darüber lächeln, könntest es wohl nicht glauben – obwohl du dich manchmal genau danach sehnst, in kalten Winternächten irgendwo in der Wildnis, in blutigen Schlachten und Tagen der Einsamkeit. Du sehnst dich danach, jemand zu sein – ohne zu erkennen, dass du es bereits bist. Du treibst dahin im Fluss der Zeit, ohne einen Anfang und ohne ein Ziel. Welle um Welle umspült dich, Traum um Traum zieht vorüber, Augenblicke dehnen sich zu Ewigkeiten. Träumst vor dich hin auf den Wogen deines Lebens, bis sie dich eines Tages wieder anspülen werden am Strand.

Wach auf, Estel, verlasse das Land deiner Träume.

Schlag die Augen auf und stelle dich der Schlacht, die deine erste Probe werden wird. Erinnere dich an meine Worte, an unseren gemeinsamen Traum vom Glück. Komm zurück aus dem Schatten der Niedergeschlagenheit, in den du zu fallen drohst. Fühle, wie meine Worte deinem Herzen einen Weg weisen, einen Weg, der dich zurückführen wird ins Sonnenlicht.

Zerstöre nicht unseren Traum.

Schlag die Augen auf und finde deinen Weg durch die Schlacht, lass keine Furcht und keine Trauer deinen Geist einvernehmen, keine Schwäche dein Schwert. Zu schwach war der letzte Arm, der es führte – doch umso stärker kann und wird der Deine sein. Führe es mit der Stärke, die ihm zusteht – führe die Menschen durch die Schlacht zurück ins Licht...

Ich fürchte jeden einzelnen der Tage, an dem Boten in das Haus meines Vaters einkehren, um zu berichten von dem, was außerhalb unserer Grenzen geschehen ist. Immer öfter zerreißt ein Bild meinen einst so friedlichen Schlaf – dein Bild, inmitten von Schrecken und Tod, im Dunkel der Nacht und dann ein weißes Segel am Horizont, im gleißend hellen Licht des Tages.

Eine unsterbliche Liebe oder ein unsterbliches Leben, eine unwiderrufbare Wahl, die in jedem Fall eine Trennung bedeutet über das Ende aller Zeit hinaus. Dies soll meine Entscheidung sein.

Dein Tod würde jeden meiner Träume entzwei reißen, unabänderlich zerstören, nichts als Dunkelheit und Schmerz zurücklassen in mir... doch was denke ich? Du weißt es, wusstest es schon immer. Dein Schicksal soll ein anderes sein. Noch ist nicht alle Hoffnung vergebens, noch ist die Zukunft, so wie wir sie uns erträumten, nicht verloren.

Wach auf, Estel. Lasse dich weiter treiben im Fluss dieser Geschichte, bis die Fluten dich eines Tages zurücktragen zu mir.

Ich werde hier bleiben.

In meinen Träumen werde ich auf dich warten, von jetzt an bis an das Ende der Welt.

_TBC..._

Ich habe noch ein paar Kapitel auf Vorrat, die ich auf Grund mangelnder Zeit noch nicht posten konnte. Deswegen: Schön reviewen, dann raffe ich mich auch zum Posten auf :)


	11. Tenth man down

Jojo: Danke für das Review!_

* * *

_

_10th man down_

(Aragorns POV by Idril)

So viel Leid, so viel Leid. Die Nacht, die wie ein Mantel über dem Tal liegt, vermag es nicht zu überdecken.

So viel Leid und so viel Schmerz und so viel Blut.

Es regnet in Strömen, doch das Wasser vermag das Blut nicht wegzuwaschen.

Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, was in meinem Gesicht und auf den Armen klebt, was über meine Wange rinnt und meinen Blick verschleiert. Ist es Blut oder ist es Regen? Oder sind es Tränen?

Ach, welch böser Traum. Könnte ich doch nur aufwachen aus diesem Wahn! Ich bin gefangen, gefangen in dieser Schlacht, gefangen in meiner Schuld, gefangen in meinem Hass. Er lodert in mir wie ein heißes Feuer, dass nur das Blut zu löschen vermag. Er verbrennt mich und er verbrennt meine Feinde.

Meine Klinge stößt vor wie eine Schlange, tödlich und schnell, bohrt sich seitlich durch seine Lederrüstung als wäre sie aus Butter und dringt zwischen den Rippen ein. Sein Schrei stockt und das erbärmliche Leben erlischt wie eine Flamme im Wind.

Die wilden, dunklen Augen werden glasig. Mit einem Ruck ziehe ich mein Schwert aus dem Leichnam und trete den toten Ork mit einem Fuß zu Boden.

Andúril funkelt dunkel. Mein Schwert hat Orkblut gekostet und es verlangt nach mehr.

Es braucht nicht lange zu dürsten. Zwei weitere finstere Gestalten nähern sich, in ihren Augen funkelt Hass und Blutdurst. Sie steigen geschwind über ihren gefallenen Kameraden, schreien nach Rache für ihn.

Mein Schwert beschreibt einen tödlich flachen Bogen, trifft den ersten in der Seite, durchdringt Stahl, Fleisch und Knochen. Ich reiße Andúril blitzschnell herum und es sirrt mit einem hellen Klang, beinahe wie ein helles Auflachen, durch die Nachtluft, trifft den Zweiten im schmalen Schlitz zwischen Helm und Brustharnisch, nimmt noch ein Leben.

Ein Triumphschrei entweicht meiner Kehle, als ich das nun blutige Schwert in die Luft stoße, hallt für einen Augeblick laut und hell über das finstere Schlachtfeld, geht dann unter im Getöse des Kampfes.

Welch ein Hass, welch ein Schmerz!

Das Feuer meiner Ahnen brennt in mir, ihr Schwert halte ich sicher in den Händen.

Mit einem schnellen Sprung setze ich über die Leichen, laufe bis ich neue Feinde gefunden habe, die sich meiner Klinge stellen. Feind für Feind fällt unter meinem Schwert und ich singe, als ich sie töte. Ein altes elbisches Lied vom Blut und dem Tod und der Liebe, überliefert aus vergangenen Zeitaltern, als die Welt noch jung und grausam war und der Boden rot von dem Blut von Elben und Orks.

Ich sehe Legolas, der tapfer einige Meter von mir entfernt kämpft. Seine beiden Elbenschwerter wirbeln durch die Luft, sodass keine Rüstung und kein Schild ihnen stand zu halten vermag und seine Augen blitzen wie die Sterne. Als er mich sieht und meine Stimme hört, lacht er auf und stimmt mit ein. Und unser Lied hallt über das Feld, als wir gemeinsam weiterkämpfen, und bald fliehen unsere Feinde in Scharen, wenn sie den Gesang hören, schön und schrecklich, der schmerzt in ihren Ohren und ihr Grauen mit sich bringt.

Und ist es nicht wie in alten Tagen, als die Elben stolz waren und tapfer gegen Morgoth, den dunklen Feind Mittelerdes, zogen? Als die Banner Feanors und seiner Söhne im Wind flatterten und helle Hörner über die Hügel schallten?

Wie als Antwort tönt da das Horn Helms durch die Schlucht und der dunkle Klang mischt sich in unser Lied. Flieht, flieht, Kreaturen des Bösen! Flieht zurück in eure tiefsten Höhlen!

Ihr seid nicht willkommen hier im Reich der Menschen!

Der Mond wirft einen hellen Schimmer auf meine Klinge und lässt sie gefährlich schimmern.

Welch eine Kraft, welch ein Zorn!

Mein Blut kocht und niemand und nichts vermag mich aufzuhalten. Blut rinnt über meine Arme und mein Gesicht, meines und das meiner Feinde. Der Kampf ist mir eine Lust geworden, in all seiner Grausamkeit und seiner Schönheit, er gibt mir Freiheit, zerstört meinen Käfig.

_Oh wie ich euch hasse! _

_Ihr nahmt mir mein Königreich, nahmt mir meinen Vater und meine Mutter, nahmt mir meine Heimat! Und nun giert ihr nach meinem Leben und meiner Freiheit, das letzte, was mir geblieben ist! _

_Sterbt, versinkt in den Abgründen des Nichts. Heute Nacht ist meine Rache für all dies gekommen, heute Nacht vermag ich meinen Schmerz und meinen Hass nicht mehr zu bezähmen. Sterbt nun und reut, was ihr mir angetan!_

Trauer. Die Trauer liegt über diesem Ort wie ein schwere Decke, die alles zu ersticken droht. Der Morgen ist grau und einsam und die blasse Sonne versteckt sich hinter den Wolken.

Es riecht süßlich nach Verwesung.

So viel Leid, so viel Leid.

Langsam wandere ich über das Schlachtfeld. Über mir ragt hoch und stolz die Burg auf. Tote, so viele Tote! Freund fiel neben Feind. Nein, der Regen konnte das Blut nicht wegwaschen.

Oh ihr Valar, was habe ich nur angerichtet? Welches Recht hatte ich dazu?

Nach Freiheit sehnte ich mich, ich wollte doch nur einmal die Freiheit kosten!

Was habe ich nur angerichtet?

Meine Freiheit bezahlten viele mit dem Tod. Oh, sie waren doch nur Orks, sagte ich mir, Ausgeburten des Bösen. Doch nur weil es schmutziges und beflecktes Leben war, das ich vernichtete, war es nicht dennoch Leben?

Plötzlich zucke ich zurück. Ich erkenne die Stelle wieder, knapp hinter der Mauer. Ich sehe die verstümmelten Leichen, die über den Boden verteilt liegen, Menschen, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, doch genauso Orks, in Stücke zerteilt. Hier sang ich, genoss meine Freiheit, die nur der Tod mir geben konnte. Lange werde ich brauchen, um das Blut von meinen Händen zu waschen.

Müdigkeit überkommt mich plötzlich wie ein Schleier und ich sinke auf dem Boden zusammen. Meine Finger graben sich in die regennasse Erde. Blut, zu viel Blut hat sie heute Nacht getränkt.

Ich bin so müde, so unglaublich müde, als hätte ich in dieser Nacht alles an Lebenswillen und Energie gegeben, das ich in mir trug.

Ich blicke auf zum trüben Himmel, von schweren Wolken verhangen. Eine Träne rinnt über meine Wange und ich weiß, dass sie eine helle Spur in meinem verkrusteten Gesicht hinterlässt.

Oh hätte ich nur früher begriffen, hätte ich es nur früher erkannt!

Du wolltest es mir sagen, doch ich hörte dich nicht! Arwen, du hättest mich auf den rechten Pfad geführt, doch du bist wohl schon gegangen. Oh Arwen, unsere Liebe hätte mir die Freiheit geben können, nach der ich lechzte. Du bautest meinen Käfig, als du gingst. Ein Käfig aus Sehnsucht.

So viel Leid, so viel Leid.

Hätte ich nur früher erkannt, dass auch das Blut die Freiheit mir nicht geben kann!

Mein Körper sackt zusammen und bald kommt ein frischer Westwind auf, streicht über meine Haut und trocknet meine Tränen.

_TBC..._

Reviews? Sonst gibt es kein Update...


	12. Bless the Child

Jojo: Danke für das Review!

**

* * *

**

_Bless the Child_

(Arwens POV by Lily)

„Du hast die Gabe der Voraussicht. Sag mir, was du gesehen hast..."

Morgenlicht fällt durch die Kronen der Bäume, malt Bilder in das noch feuchte Moos. Leise murmelnd bahnt ein Bach sich seinen Weg, glitzert juwelengleich zwischen dunklen Kräutern wie verblassende Sterne am Ende der Nacht. Schimmernde Tautropfen perlen von den jungen grünen Blättern der Bäume; Vögel begrüßen den erwachenden Morgen, schwingen sich auf zum Himmel. Silberner Nebel leuchtet zwischen den schlanken Bäumen, so alt wie die Welt, Farne und Blätter wehen sacht im Morgenwind.

Der schwindende Mond verharrt still und lauscht dem leisen Gesang des weiten Landes, dem stolzen Schweigen der Wälder.

Leise schreiten die Schimmel meines Volkes gen Westen, schweigend blicken meine in Silber gewandeten Begleiter voran. Dies soll meine letzte Reise in diesen Landen, in diesen Wäldern sein, meine Reise, die mich in den Westen führt. Geboren wurde ich zwischen tobenden Wasserfällen, schillernd wie ein Regenbogen im Sonnenlicht; ich wuchs auf, unerkannt von der Welt, lebte in dem Wissen, dass ich eines Tages diese Reise antreten würde. Ich träumte von den Leuchtenden Landen, von Städten aus Silber und Perlen, von unendlicher Glückseligkeit – träumte so lange unbeschwert, bis du in mein Leben tratest.

Wo sind nur all die Gefühle hin? Wohin ist unser Lachen und all unser Glück verschwunden? Wie lange wirst du mich in Erinnerung behalten, wenn ich fort bin? Und wie... wie nur soll ich jemals wieder fühlen können...?

Würde ich umkehren, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu hätte?

Umgeben von all meinen Begleitern reite ich hier – dennoch fühle ich mich so allein wie niemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Beinahe spüre ich, wie die Zeit abläuft, die mir noch bleibt; nicht die Zeit meines Lebens, sondern die Zeit, in der ich noch eine Entscheidung treffen kann.

Wo sind nur all die Gefühle hin? Warum nur ist meine Liebe zu dir zu solch einem Fluch geworden?

Der Segen meines Volkes scheint von mir gewichen zu sein, ich spüre nichts mehr von der Wärme der Valar, von der ruhigen Weisheit der Worte meines Vaters. Fühle nicht mehr, nur noch Leere in mir, endlose Leere bis über den Horizont und das Ende der Welt hinaus. Eine Reise in die Vergessenheit wird dies für mich werden, denn vergessen werde ich und vergessen sein ebenso, mein Leben nichts als ein Schatten, meine Liebe nichts als Erinnerung.

Mein Leben, das einst so gesegnet begann, wendet sich in eine Geschichte voll unverdeckter Wahrheiten und voll Bitterkeit: Die Zeit meines Lebens zollt mir nur mit Staub und Vergessen Tribut, mit dem dunklen, stillen Grab, in dem ich einst liegen werde. Denn auch in den Unsterblichen Landen werde ich vergehen, langsam dahin schwinden unter blühenden Bäumen und gläsernen Dächern. Nichts vermag die Leere zu füllen, die sich bereits jetzt in meinem Herzen breit macht, keine Macht und keine Ewigkeit dieser Welt.

Noch immer schreiten die Schimmel still voran, noch immer sprechen meine Begleiter kein Wort. Noch immer fällt silbernes Licht durch die Äste und Zweige der Bäume.

Aus dem Nichts scheint sich der Morgen in einen strahlenden Tag zu verwandeln, das kühle Grün weicht blendendem Weiß... die Stille wird durchbrochen von einem perlenden Kinderlachen. Schritte auf grauem Marmor, wehende dunkle Haare, Augen, so hell leuchtend wie Sterne. So läuft er die Stufen hinauf, ein Knabe, in königliche Gewänder gehüllt, läuft die Stufen hinauf in die Arme... in die Arme seines Vaters... in deine Arme. Rein wie der Morgentau auf den jungen Blättern schimmert der Abendstern, den ich dir schenkte, an der Kette um seinen Hals. All das sehe ich vor meinen Augen.

Ein Blinzeln, und der Moment ist vorbei. Verschwunden sind die marmornen Hallen, zurückgekehrt ist die friedliche, stolze Stille des Waldes.

Würde ich umkehren, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu hätte?

Wieder stellt sich mir diese eine Frage; mit jedem Augenblick scheint mir die Leere und die Kälte meiner Gefühle in mir unerträglicher. Ich sehne mich nach Wärme und dem Licht, das verschwunden scheint seit ich diese Reise antrat. Hier ist die Zeit, hier ist der Ort. Dies ist mein Leben und soll allein meine Entscheidung sein. Nicht einmal darüber nachdenken muss ich, sobald der Entschluss einmal gefasst ist. Taub werden meine Ohren für die Stimmen, die nach mir rufen, nur noch deine Stimme höre ich in meinem Kopf und zurück kehren all die Gefühle, die ich vermisste, nach denen ich mich sehnte wie eine Lilie nach dem Licht des Morgens.

Morgenlicht fällt durch die Kronen der Bäume, die um mich herum verschwimmen.. Die Hufe meines Schimmels trommeln auf dem weichen Boden, die silberne Mähne flattert im kühlen Wind, der Tränen in meine Augen treibt. Nicht lang scheint mein Weg zu sein, und bald schon vernehmen meine Ohren das Geräusch der Wasserfälle, die der Ort meiner Geburt waren.

„Du sahst meinen Sohn..."

_TBC..._

Liest noch jemand?


	13. Its the fear

Beta: Vilyana

Danke an alle Reviewer!

* * *

_It's the fear_

(Aragorns POV by Eowyn)

Schnell schreiten wir durch die Gänge auf dem Weg zum Amon Hen. Unsere Fackeln können die drückende Dunkelheit kaum vertreiben. Eine alte, schwere, böse Dunkelheit, die in den Ecken lauert und wartet, schon seit Jahrhunderten.

Ich gehe voran, voran als der Führer der Waldläufer, der Thronerbe Gondors. Und ich zeige keine Angst, wie wir alle.

Eine Lüge.

Wir alle haben Angst, riesige Angst, die wir nicht zeigen. Wie könnten wir auch? Die Furcht hält unsere Herzen umklammert. Die Furcht vor der Dunkelheit, vor den Schatten, vor dem Vergessen.

Wir alle sahen das Skelett vor der Tür. Ein Mann, den weder Orks noch das Feuer oder das Eis oder andere Gewalt der Natur bezwingen konnten. Nein... es war die Furcht.

Was könnte stärker sein als sie, die alle zu bezwingen vermag, wie stark sie auch sein mögen. Die Hoffnung, das Licht?

Das glaubte ich einst, ich, in all meiner Naivität und Gutgläubigkeit. An diesem Ort sind die Schatten zu groß, als dass Licht sie durchdringen könnte, genauso steht es mit der Furcht.

Welch Wahnsinn trieb mich an diesen Ort? Welch Irrglaube brachte mich dazu, meinen Gefährten zu erlauben mir zu folgen? Habe ich sie nicht alle mit mir ins Verderben geführt?

Wie konnte ich nur hoffen, die Toten würden mir folgen? Die Toten, die Vergessenen, die Verfluchten und Verbannten! Glaubte ich tatsächlich, ich könnte stärker sein als der Tod selbst, nur weil ich Isildurs Erbe bin?

Ihr Valar, welch Irrsinn! Welcher Wahnsinn ritt mich?

Es war die Furcht.

Die Furcht vor der Dunkelheit, die in mir wuchs. Vor einer Dunkelheit, noch größer und schrecklicher als der Tod.

Und nun treibt sie uns alle immer weiter voran, immer tiefer in die Schatten.

Weise Menschen sagten einmal, die Liebe sei größer als der Tod und alles Leid. Doch ist sie auch größer als die Furcht? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich auf diese Frage eine Antwort erfahren will.

Unsere Schritte hallen laut an den Wänden wieder und doch scheint es still. Am liebsten würde ich laut aufschreien, nur um die Stille zu durchschneiden, doch sie ist stärker als ich und älter. Wie die Schatten, wie die Furcht.

Diese Gänge, diese Schatten, sie alle zeugen nur vom Vergangenen und Verlorenen. Überbleibsel aus Zeitaltern, an die sich nur noch die Alten und Weisen meines Volkes erinnern.

Auch die Schatten fürchten sich, fürchten sich vor dem vergessen werden, fürchten sich, in dem grauen Strom der Zeit vollends zu versinken.

So ist es mit allem Verlorenen. Es besteht, bis sich niemand mehr daran erinnert, um es aufrecht zu erhalten.

Du wirst gehen. Ich spüre es in der Luft, im Wasser, im Feuer. Die Sterne trauern um dich, Arwen. Wir beide haben Angst. Die Angst verbindet uns. Angst vor der Dunkelheit, die in uns wächst, Angst vor der Leere, Angst davor, dass unsere Liebe, die noch so strahlend scheint, ebenfalls versinkt und zu einem Schatten wird, bis sie vergessen ist und versunken.

Da ist es, das Ende des Tunnels. Dort steht der Stein von Erech, erhebt sich stolz und schwarz auf dem Hügel. Hier rief Isildur die Toten und noch immer lauern sie in den Bergen.

Ein Schatten liegt über diesem Ort, eine düstere Wolke der Angst, die in all der Zeit niemals verging.

Doch plötzlich dreht der Wind. Als ich hochblicke, sehe ich ein Loch in den Wolken und hindurch scheint sanft das Licht der Sterne.

Du kehrst zurück. Ein neues Leuchten tritt in meine Augen, als die plötzliche Gewissheit mich überkommt. Du bist zurückgekehrt, du wirst nicht gehen. Noch nicht. Ich werde dich wiedersehen.

Ich klammere mich an diese plötzliche Hoffnung wie ein Schiffbrüchiger im Meer an ein treibendes Holzstück.

Ja, es gibt noch Hoffnung. Für einen Moment verblasst der Schatten.

Ein Licht scheint in mir zu leuchten wie tausend Sterne und meine Gedanken sind wieder klar und mein Mut groß. Ich sehe mein Ziel wieder, ich sehe das Licht am Ende des dunklen Tunnels.

Noch ist nicht alles verloren.

Hell und klar schallt das Horn hinauf in die Berge und durchbricht die Stille und die Schatten. Die Furcht muss weichen. Ich weiß nun, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Sie ist stark, die Angst, und sie vermag eines Menschen Herz zu verfinstern, sie führt Verrat, Unglück und Elend herbei, doch wir vermögen sie zu bezwingen.

Noch sind die Toten nicht vergessen. Es gibt uns und wir gedenken ihrer. Unsere Gedanken machen sie lebendig.

Ihr Toten, ich rufe euch zum Stein von Erech, denn ich bin Isildurs Erbe! Ihr Toten, ich rufe euch euren Eid zu erfüllen!

TBC...


	14. Stargazers

Liderphin: Nachschub kommt :)

* * *

Beta: Tarika

_Stargazers_

(Arwens POV by Nathalie)

Der Himmel weint.

Die Nächte über Mittelerde sind dunkler denn je, selbst die Sonne am Morgen scheint kaum noch Licht und Wärme zu spenden. Schleier aus Asche und Staub kommen über uns von Osten, trotz der ungezählten Meilen, die zwischen uns und dem Amon Amarth liegen... vielleicht ist es nur meine Einbildung, die die Wasserfälle Bruchtals trüb erscheinen lässt, doch es macht keinen Unterschied, ob es nun die Wahrheit ist oder nur ein Traum. Es ist, als läge ein Schleier auf Imladris, dieser letzten Zuflucht in Zeiten des Krieges, diesem letzten heimeligen Haus östlich des Meeres. Das Lachen in den Wäldern ist verklungen, der Gesang in den Hallen ebenso, denn niemand außer meinem Vater und mir weilt noch in Bruchtal. Stille liegt auf den Dächern wie ein Leichentuch; selbst das Rauschen der Wasser ist verstummt.

Mein Vater. Trauer hat sich tief in seine ewigjungen Gesichtszüge eingegraben während der letzten Jahre, aber in den vergangenen Tagen scheint er... gealtert zu sein. Verhärmt wirkt sein Gesicht, wenn er denkt, ich bemerke es nicht, bitter und traurig.

Bitter, weil seine jahrelangen Bemühungen nun doch keine Früchte zu tragen scheinen. Unter seinem Schutz lebten die Dúnedain, in seiner Obhut wuchsen ihre Fürsten auf, Generationen lang, bis eines Tages Estel zu ihm kam. Er verwahrte das zerbrochene Schwert, das Szepter der gondorianischen Könige, verwahrte ihre Ehre, ihre Würde, ihr Blut.

Traurig, weil nun auch ich ihn verlassen werde. Er beginnt zu akzeptieren, dass es kein Schiff geben wird, auf dem ich gen Westen fahre, dass ich hier bleiben werde von jetzt an bis zum Ende meiner Tage. Schon einmal hat er einen solchen Verlust erlitten, schon einmal brach es ihm das Herz. Er hat niemals mit uns darüber gesprochen, mit mir und mit meinen Brüdern, doch wir alle wussten, wie es ihm erging. Wären meine Gefühle nicht erstickt worden von den Schleiern des Ostens, würde ich Schuld empfinden beim Anblick der Tränen in seinen Augen. Aber auch er kann hören, wie das Blut Earendils nach Einigung schreit, auch wer weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die sich seinem Einfluss entziehen. Weise ist er geworden in den langen Jahren seines Lebens, weiser als viele vor ihm und viele derer, die nach ihm kommen werden. Weise genug, um eines zu wissen: Wer Hoffnung säht, kann Enttäuschung ernten.

Wo sind nur all die Gefühle hin? Wenn ich in mich hinein blicke, sehe ich nur Leere. Die brennende Liebe zu dir, Aragorn, ist einer winzigen Flamme gewichen, kaum stark genug, meine Seele noch zu erhellen. Der Schmerz über den kommenden Abschied ist betäubt, mein innerer Zwiespalt verschwunden. Wie sehr sehne ich mich danach, wieder zu fühlen... aber könnte ich es ertragen...?

Seit Tagen schon dringt kein Sonnenstrahl mehr durch die dichten Wolkendecken, seit Tagen schon mischt sich die Gischt des Bruinen mit dem Regen und mit meinen Tränen. Nässe rinnt mir durch die Haare, mein Gesicht hinab, benetzt meine Wangen. Es kümmert mich nicht, sowie mich nichts mehr kümmert. Tatenlos muss ich hier stehen, kann nur noch warten, warten und hoffen. Diese Welt schreitet auf ihre letzte Entscheidung zu. Ich spüre es, schließlich bin ich ein Teil von ihr. Es flüstert im Wind, murmelt im Wasser, knistert im Feuer – ein Ende und ein Anfang. Wir stehen am Scheideweg, Estel, du und ich und alle, die das Leben lieben.

Der Regen fällt und fällt, trägt Blut und Asche mit sich fort. Ich weiß, dass irgendwo hinter den Wolken die Sonne scheinen muss bei Tag und die Sterne glitzern sollen bei Nacht, doch lang vergessen scheinen die Zeiten, in denen ich aufschauen und Earendil um Rat anflehen konnte. Er wüsste, wie ich mich fühle, ist er doch auch getrennt von seiner Geliebten, wenn auch nicht für immer. Aber er kennt die Ungewissheit, die sich meiner bemächtigt, kennt die Hoffnung, die ich so gerne wieder finden würde.

Wie gerne würde ich die Sterne wiedersehen, mich daran erinnern, wessen Kind, wessen Blutes und Volkes ich bin. Der Blick ist mir verwehrt, unüberwindlich stehen die Wolken zwischen mir und dem Nachthimmel – gerade so, wie eine ganze Welt zwischen uns beiden steht.

Der Himmel weint um uns.

_TBC..._


	15. Sleeping Sun

Liderphin: Danke schön! Ach ja: Wanderer im Schatten und Nimmermehr sind abgeschlossen, da wird nicht mehr weitergeschrieben :)

_

* * *

__Sleeping sun_

(Aragorns POV by Eowyn29)

Die Sonne schläft ruhig hinter den Bergen und die Nacht folgt. Hell glitzern die Sterne am finstren Firmament und ihr Licht spiegelt sich im Fluss wie in einem dunklen Spiegel. Ihr stilles Klagelied hallt durch die Nacht, doch nur ich höre es. Ich klage mit ihnen. Ich bin erschöpft, doch noch lege ich mich nicht zur Ruhe, denn mein Geist ist unruhig. Wenn der Tag anbricht, werden wir das Schlachtfeld erreicht haben.

Oh, ich wünschte, diese Nacht möge niemals enden. Die Schuld klebt noch immer an meinen Händen und am Morgen wird die Bürde schwerer werden.

Ich stehe nun am Bug des schwarzen Schiffes und blicke hinaus in die Nacht. Nur sie schenkt mir ein wenig Frieden. Die Dunkelheit ist wie eine Decke für mein gequältes Selbst.

Ich wünschte, diese Nacht möge niemals enden.

Die Toten wachen. Zu lange Zeit verbrachten sie in der Dunkelheit, sehnten sich nach Erlösung. Zu lange Zeit ist vergangen, seit man ihnen das Licht nahm. In ihrer Sehnsucht begannen sie die Sonne zu hassen. Die Sonne, deren Licht ihnen verweigert wurde. Auch ihnen gibt die Nacht Ruhe. In der Nacht sind wir alle gleich.

Oh Arwen, wo bist du nur? Ich glaube dein Klagelied zu hören, es kommt mit dem Wind, wärmt mich in der Nacht. Du trauerst um dein Volk, das vergeht, und um unsere Liebe. Wird sie bestehen können, wenn alles um uns in Schatten versinkt, wenn das Böse über die Welt herrscht? Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich wünschte, du wärest nun bei mir, könntest neben mir die Nacht genießen, die all unser Leid verdeckt. Dann könnten wir unsere Trauer teilen, Trost an einander finden.

Ich sehe dich vor mir, wie du im Hause deines Vaters stehst und zu denselben Sternen hinaufblickst wie ich nun. Du weinst und deine Tränen sind Spiegel meiner Seele. Ich wünschte, ich könnte nun mit dir weinen, unser beider Leid erleichtern, die Wunden unserer Seele ein wenig schließen.

Doch selten warst du soweit von mir entfernt wie nun.

Ich überwand die Pfade der Toten, rief sie zu ihrem Eid am Stein von Erech und sie kamen. Ich überwand damals meine Furcht und nun habe ich sie hinter mir gelassen. Ich schlug die Schlacht von Helms Klamm und ließ meinen Hass dort hinter mir. Es bleibt die Ungewissheit, die Schuld und die Trauer.

Die Trauer um jene, die bereits fielen, sei es Freund oder Feind.

Dieser Krieg verzehrt mich. Verzehrt uns. Verzehrt das, was einst zwischen uns bestand. Wird unsere Liebe zurückkehren, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist? Ach, wüsste ich es nur! Es würde mir vielleicht Hoffnung geben.

Der Wind streicht leise über die glatte Oberfläche des sanft dahin fließenden Flusses, trägt uns nach Süden, in die Flammen der Schlacht. So viele sind dort, die ich liebe, kämpfen nun um ihr Leben und ihren Frieden und ihre Heimat. Wenn der Morgen graut, werde ich unter ihnen sein.

Doch dieses Mal wird mich der Hass nicht vergessen lassen, was ich tue. Jeder, den ich töte, wird eine Narbe in meiner Seele hinterlassen. Jeder, den ich töte, wird meinen Geist schmerzen, mich trauern lassen.

Ich werde für jeden leiden müssen, der für mich leidet.

Legolas tritt zu mir. Auch er fand keinen Schlaf, wie es scheint. Er lächelt, doch in seinen Augen spiegelt sich dieselbe Trauer. „Ich sah dich wachen", sagt er auf meinen fragenden Blick hin. Ich nicke leicht und wende die Augen wieder in die Nacht hinaus. Er weiß, was ich fühle. Elben sind sensibler als Menschen, das wissen selbst die Kinder.

„Du denkst an sie", spricht er nun weiter. Ich nicke nur stumm, denn ich weiß nicht besser zu antworten und er spricht weiter.

„Ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt, Aragorn, wie viele meines Volkes. Du bist stärker, als wir dachten. Du erstaunst uns. Da ist etwas an dir- etwas das ich nicht zu bestimmen vermag, sei es die Trauer deiner Augen, die Art wie du dich bewegst, als ob du unter großer Last gingest, das schmerzvolle Lächeln, das du manchmal zeigst, als ob du nicht wagtest, größere Gefühle zuzulassen, die die Welt, die du um dich siehst, in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert und zerbrechlich geworden durch das Böse, zerstören könnten. Da ist etwas, das dich uns näher bringt, als andere deines Volkes, das dir unsere Liebe, Freundschaft und Ehre schenkt."

Er schaut nun starr auf die dunkle Wasseroberfläche hinaus und scheint so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er mein Erstaunen gar nicht bemerkt. Er spricht weiter und sein Blick wandert hinauf zu den Sternen am finstren Firmament. Seine Stimme ist leiser geworden, beinahe nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Arwen liebt dich, Aragorn. Das ist ein Geschenk ihres Herzens, eine Gabe, doch du weißt nicht, ob du bereit und es wert bist, sie anzunehmen."

Meine Stimme klingt ungewollt scharf, als ich antworte. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

Doch er sieht mich nicht an und lächelt nur, als er erwidert: „Ich sehe es, es ist offensichtlich. In jedem Winkel deines Gesichtes, in jedem Lächeln, in jedem Blick deiner Augen steht es geschrieben, wie du sie vermisst und doch nicht weißt, ob du dich traust, sie zu vermissen."

Ein schwacher Wind ist aufgekommen und ich spüre, dass ich zittere, doch nicht vor Kälte, denn tief in meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass er Recht hat. Doch mit der Erkenntnis kommt die Unsicherheit, die Verzweiflung, hoch, die ich all die Zeit über, all die Jahre, tief in mir verbarg.

„Ich habe Angst, mein Freund." Der simple Satz scheint mich etwas zu befreien und er ist ehrlich gemeint.

„Es ist nicht die Angst vor dem Tod, die überwand ich, nicht die Angst vor dem Schmerz, die vergaß ich lange zuvor, es ist… eine andere- Angst… ich kann sie nicht beschreiben, doch sie umklammert mein Herz…"

Ich stocke und verstumme, doch der Elb scheint mich verstanden zu haben.

Überrascht erkenne ich, dass er immer noch lächelt, doch nun wendet er sich zu mir um. Nachdenklich mustert er den Anhänger, den du mir einst schenktest und der noch immer an der Kette um meinen Hals hängt und sanft im Mondlicht schimmert. Seltsam, lange Zeit schien ich ihn beinahe vergessen zu haben, so selbstverständlich ist er für mich geworden. Doch nun, nun wird mir plötzlich klar, dass er es ist, der uns verbindet, ein Zeichen unserer Liebe.

„Ich weiß es, Aragorn. Und es ist gut so, denke ich. Doch Arwen - sie gab dir trotz allem ihr Geschenk. Noch magst du ihre unendlich Liebe zu dir nicht verstehen, denn noch ist ihr Geheimnis dir verborgen, doch alles, was du tun musst, ist vertrauen. Vertraue ihr. Vertraue deinem Herzen, denn es wird dich leiten durch die Dunkelheit bis ans Licht. Arwen schenkte dir ihre Liebe und ihre Hoffnung. Du musst es nur schaffen, ihre Hoffnung zu sehen. Sehe das Licht, das sie dir gab, und du brauchst nicht mehr zu fürchten."

Ein letztes Mal blickt er mir freundlich in die Augen, dann wendet er sich um und geht ohne ein weiteres Wort zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück, um wohl doch noch ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Ich sehe, wie sein blondes Haar im sanften Licht schimmert und mir wird klar, dass ich ihn nie zuvor so lange reden hörte, denn stets war er zurückhaltend und fasste sich kurz. Ich fühle tiefe Freundschaft zu ihm in diesem Augenblick, tiefer als je zuvor.

Und nun, nachdem ich seine Worte gehört habe, da fühle ich mich dir wieder nahe, nahe wie in den ersten Tagen, als wir uns kennen lernten. Ich spüre deine Hoffnung und ich weiß, dass dein Licht mich leiten wird, was auch immer in den Feldern vor der weißen Stadt mich erwarten mag.

_TBC..._

Würden uns seeehr über Reviews freuen!


	16. Ever dream

Liderphin: Freut uns, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat ;) Ach ja: Nimmermehr und Wanderer im Schatten werden nicht aus Zeitmangel nicht weitergeschrieben, sondern waren von Anfang an nur so kurz geplant :)

* * *

_Ever dream_

(Arwens POV by Nathalie)

Niemals war es uns erlaubt, an unsere Träume zu glauben.

Würdest du mir helfen, meine Narben zu heilen, so wie auch ich dir helfen würde? Würdest du mir die Sterne vom Himmel herabholen, sowie auch ich zu dir zur Erde kommen werde, meinen unsterblichen Himmel für dich verlassen werde? Ich würde dich auch mit mir nehmen, wenn du es wünscht, mit in meine eigene Welt, hinaus aus deinem einsamen Leben, aus den dunklen Tagen der letzten Winter. Ich würde die Tränen von deinen Wangen wischen, noch ehe sie trocknen können. Mein Lied würde deinen Schmerz heilen und dein Herz wieder mit Freude erfüllen. All das würde ich für dich tun.

Und du? Was tust du für mich? Gehst durch Feuer und Dunkelheit, um dein Volk wieder zum Licht zu führen. Kämpfst gegen Tod und Verderben, gegen Hass und den Willen des Einen. In deinen Händen liegt das Wohl dieser Welt, Fortbestehen oder Untergang der Menschheit. Mit deinem Sieg wird der Traum unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft vielleicht noch möglich, vielleicht bald kein Traum mehr sein.

Doch was tust du für _mich_? All deine Taten, all dein Streben entfernt sich von mir, richtet sich nur noch auf die Belange deines Volkes. Spürst du nicht, wie immer mehr von deiner Kraft dich verlässt, je weniger du an mich denkst? War ich es nicht, die dich heraus holte aus dem Dunkel der Hoffnungslosigkeit, in das du zu fallen drohtest? War ich es nicht, für die du das Erbe deiner Vorväter annehmen wolltest...? Bin ich nicht der einzige Grund, weswegen du ans Licht getreten bist, du, der Erbe Isildurs? War ich es nicht, die dir den Mut gab, der dich nun am Leben hält?

Und nun?

Wo ist der Mann, dem ich einst meine Liebe schenkte, mein Herz und mein Leben gab? Ich vermag dich kaum noch zu erkennen. Zwar leuchteten deine Augen immer, immer, wenn du mich ansahst, doch kaum war ich aus deinem Blickfeld verschwunden, verschwand ich auch aus deinem Geist. Komm zurück, zurück zu mir, wo auch immer du nun sein magst... vergiss mich nicht und komm zurück. Du bist so verloren in dem Strudel deiner Gedanken, ziellos schweift dein Geist umher als wärst du noch immer auf deinen einsamen Wanderungen durch die Wildnis Mittelerdes.

Komm zurück, gib meiner Stimme doch endlich nach. So lange schon versuche ich, zu dir durchzudringen, zu erfahren, was du denkst und fühlst, doch auf eine Mauer der Kälte stoße ich bei jedem einzelnen Versuch, ein Wall aus Schweigen.

Es war ein Traum, Aragorn, nichts als ein Traum. Es ist noch immer einer, wenn auch zerrissen und geborsten wie ein Kristall in den Klüften einer Schlucht, wie die feinste Lilie in der tosenden Gischt eines Wasserfalls. Es war ein Traum, eine Nacht erhellt vom weißen Licht unseres Glücks – bis die Sonne aufging.

Hast du jemals die Welt um dich herum vergessen können, die Pflichten und Sorgen, die dich bedrücken... hast du jemals vergessen, und nur noch für mich gefühlt? Alles, was ich jemals suchte, habe ich eines Tages in dir gefunden – doch geht es dir ebenso...?

Sag mir... hast du mich jemals vergessen - vergessen die, die du doch liebst, meine Augen und meine Stimme, die Worte, mit denen ich dir einst Mut zusprach? Zweifle niemals an meiner Liebe, an ihrer Wahrheit und Ehrlichkeit, Estel, niemals. Höre niemals auf, von mir zu träumen – auch, wenn der Traum einer gemeinsamen Zukunft uns stets verwehrt war und immer bleiben wird.

Was denke ich nur. Welch verworrene Wege gehen meine Gedanken, gebe ich nicht auf sie Acht. Ich habe mir und dir geschworen, niemals zu zweifeln... die Zweifel kann ich nicht wegsperren, aus einer Ecke meines Selbst kommen sie immer wieder hervor, doch ich habe auch geschworen, niemals aufzugeben... und werde diesen Schwur nicht brechen, solange die Welt besteht.

_TBC..._


	17. End of all hope

Liderphin: Doch, die sind beendet, fix und fertig )

* * *

_End of all hope_

_Aragorns POV by Idril_

Der Schatten scheint zu weichen, und doch weiß ich, dass der wahre Schatten noch nicht gegangen ist. Denn wo manche glauben eine Sonne zu sehen, die den Schatten vertreiben kann, ist keine, die hell genug wäre.

Ich bin nicht einmal müde, obwohl ich nächtelang nicht geschlafen habe. Meine Kraft ist nicht vergangen, doch die Hoffnung ist es. Ich töte und jedes Leben, das ich zerstöre, lässt einen weiteren Funken meines Geistes erlöschen. Ich spüre keinen Schmerz, doch auch keine Wärme.

Mein Weg hat mich erschöpft. Zu lange ist es her, dass ich ruhen konnte, ohne über die Gefahren des nächsten Tages nachzusinnen, zu lange ist es her, dass ich unbeschwert meines Weges gehen konnte, ohne überall nach Anzeichen des nächsten Feindes Ausschau zu halten. Zu lange ist es her, seit ich etwas Schönes betrachten konnte, ohne es bereits welken zu sehen. Der Weg war zu lang.

Ich wandele durch eine Welt in grau und braun, wie eine wild gewordene Bestie schlage ich um mich, verletzte, töte und wohin ich komme, da fliehen die Feinde vor meinem Blick, wie vor dem Tod, der mit mir kommt. Ich weiß, dass meine Züge sich verhärtet haben, als seien sie aus Stein gemeißelt wie die der Argonath, dass meine Augen leuchten und Andúril in meiner Hand gefährlich gleißt. Ich weiß, dass ich für viele von ihnen den Tod bedeute.

Ach, ich wünschte mir, diese Schlacht möge endlich enden, denn sie zehrt an allem, das von mir übrig geblieben ist, verbrennt meine Seele bis nur noch Asche bleibt, Asche, die der Wind bald verwehen wird.

Ich fühle mich nur als Schatten, als beinahe leere Hülle. Ich kämpfe und habe meine Ziele doch beinahe aus den Augen verloren.

Ich frage mich, ob dies die letzte Schlacht sein wird. Werde ich Frieden finden, wenn diese vorbei ist? Nein, ich wünschte, ich könnte noch daran glauben. Doch ich weiß längst, dass es doch nur ein Aufbegehren gegen den nahe rückenden Feind ist, ein verzweifelter Versucht die weiße Stadt vor der dunklen Hand zu retten. Wie viele Männer wir hier auch zusammengetrommelt haben mögen, es ist doch nur ein Trotzkampf, eine Verteidigung, niemals ein Angriff. Denn selbst, wenn wir siegen würden, was bedeutete es ihm, dem großen Feind in seiner Festung Barad-dûr?

Um mich ist das Grauen, nichts anderes, in mir ist Asche.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht einfach aufhöre zu kämpfen, still stehe bis irgendeiner dieser düstren Gestalten um mich das Erbarmen findet, mich ruhelosen Geist zu erlösen.

Doch da ist noch etwas, das mich vorwärts treibt, eine Art gedankenloser Wille, der in mir wohnt und sich weigert, zu vergehen.

So streife ich weiter, wie einer ohne Zuhause und Hoffnung, der sich nichts wünscht als das Ende seiner Qual.

Manchmal frage ich mich, welch Wahnsinn es doch ist, denn ich trage den Stern meines Hauses, dessen letzter Untergang doch längst beschlossen scheint, auf der Stirn und weiß doch, dass mein eigener Stern für mich wohl lang erloschen ist.

Und dann frage ich mich, ob du noch Hoffnung hast? Ob du dich quälst, wie ich mich gequält habe? Ob du wie ich spürst, dass das Band zwischen uns beinahe zerrissen ist?

Wie konnte ich nur einst solche Hoffnung haben? Unsre Trennung ist zu groß, als das irgendein Band uns darüber verbinden könnte. Und ich weiß, dass es dieser Gedanke ist, der es vielleicht endgültig zerreißt.

Ich habe getrauert, Arwen, um dich und um mich und um das, was hätte sein können, doch meine Trauer ist lange vergangen, wie jegliche anderen Gefühle, die mir einst Wärme schenkten. In mir ist nur noch Stille. Beinahe wünschte ich, ich könnte wenigstens Kälte fühlen, Kälte, Schmerz, Folter, nur irgendeine Regung, die mir zeigt, dass ich lebe. Irgendetwas, das mir die glückliche Erinnerung an bessere Tage zurückgibt. Ich möchte wieder das leise Flüstern des Windes in den Bäumen der Wälder, die einst meine Heimat waren, hören, das unbeschwerte Lachen von Kindern, das Gefühl kühlen Wassers auf meiner ausgetrockneten Haut spüren, die sanfte Berührung deiner Hand in meiner. Die Wüste in mir sehnt sich nach Wasser.

Doch da sind nur Schatten und Grauen, mein Licht erlischt und ich habe niemanden mehr, der es neu entfachen könnte.

Ich frage mich, ob mir jemals vergeben werden wird, wenn mein Körper, der mich an diese Erde bindet, vergangen ist. Ob mir jemals gestattet sein wird, Ruhe zu finden? Frieden?

Wie sehne ich mich doch danach, all diesen Wirren des Lebens endlich zu entkommen, doch ich kann nicht. Noch kann ich nicht einfach aufhören, das spüre ich und wenn es das letzte ist.

Und so gehe ich meinen Weg weiter, kämpfend; ich höre weder die Schreie noch das Geklirr der Waffen und Rüstungen, ich spüre keinen Schmerz und meine Hände kennen kein Erbarmen. Ich sehe kein Licht mehr am Ende des Weges und ich weiß, dies ist das Ende aller Hoffnung.

Doch plötzlich scheint alles um mich inne zu halten und ich selbst stocke in meinen Bewegungen und blicke empor zum grauen Himmel. Überall halten Mensch, Tier, Ork, Zwerg und Elb ein und blicken zum Himmel hinauf, als seien sie allesamt erstarrt. Ein heftiger Wind kommt auf, fährt mir wie eine Geisterhand durchs Haar und zerrt an meiner Kleidung. Da steigt ein riesiger schwarzer Schatten, eine geballte Wolke aus Hass und Wut auf, die die Sonne verdeckt. Für einen Moment thront sie dort regungslos und drohend über uns, dann wird sie auch schon vom Wind verweht und vergeht auf immer. Und plötzlich weiß ich, dass ein Feind von der Welt gegangen ist. Dass einer, der einst zu meinem Volke gehörte, nun endlich seine Erlösung gefunden hat.

Doch da ist noch etwas, das ich spüre. Etwas, auf das sich plötzlich alle meine Gedanken richten, das alle Zweifel verschwinden lässt. Da ist ein flackerndes goldenes Licht, zu Füßen der großen Wolke, die gerade vergeht. Und so wende ich mich um und strebe darauf zu. Jeder, der sich mir in den Weg stellt, muss sterben und so habe ich die kleine Anhöhe bald erreicht.

Und dort, auf verbranntem Gras inmitten verkohlter Leichen und des abscheulichen Kadavers des Ungetüms, neben dem toten Körper ihres Onkel und Königs, da liegt sie, neben ihr ihr Helm und das blonde Haar umgibt ihren Kopf und glänzt im fahlen Licht wie gesponnenes Gold. Ihre Haut ist weiß wie Schnee inmitten all des dunklen Blutes, das die Erde auf der sie liegt, getränkt hat. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und sie scheint nicht am Leben zu sein sondern aus weißem Marmor gehauen. Wie wunderschön sie ist, wie eine weiße Rose, die gerade erst erblühte, als sie abgebrochen wurde, wie selbst eine der Ainur, die trotz ihrer Schönheit und Kühnheit am Ende doch fallen musste.

Ich beuge mich über sie. Und berühre mit den Lippen ihre kühle Stirn. Mein Inneres scheint in Flammen zu stehen, als ich sie so daliegen sehe, schöner als jemals zuvor und endlich erblüht, nun so voller Unschuld und Reinheit und doch gebrochen. Ich winde mich in der Pein, die meine Seele bei diesem Anblick überkommt. Denn ist es nicht meine Schuld? Meine Schuld, dass die Rose von Rohan brach?

Voll Schmerz wende ich mich um und ich schäme mich nicht für die Tränen in meinen Augen, die eine helle Spur auf den schmutzverkrusteten Wangen hinterlassen.

Und als ich langsam den Hügel hinuntergehe, da ist die Welt um mich zuerst wie verschwommen, denn vor meinen Augen brennt das Bild der weißen Dame, wie ich sie das erste Mal sah, so voller Stolz und Mut in all ihrer Schönheit und doch noch nicht erblüht und nun, auf dem Hügel liegend, als könne all das Gräuel um sie sie niemals trüben. Und plötzlich klärt sich mein Auge wieder und ich bin zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld. Doch all die Bitterkeit scheint von mir abgefallen, nur Schmerz und Trauer wohnen nun noch in mir. Und ein neuer Wille ist in mich eingekehrt, wenn doch keine Hoffnung, dann wenigstens ein neuer Wille. Éowyn soll nicht umsonst gestorben sein. Und wenn dieser Tag nun das Ende des Lichts und aller Hoffnung sein soll, dann sei es so, doch niemand, der sein Leben hier ließ, soll es umsonst getan haben.

Ich stehe auf den Mauern der weißen Stadt und blicke hinaus gen Osten. Alle dunklen Wolken haben sich für eine Weile verzogen und der Himmel ist von einem kristallklaren Blau, doch die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen. Tief sauge ich die Morgenluft ein, die von ungewohnter Frische scheint. Ein kühler Wind fährt durch mein Haar und lässt meine Kleidung leicht flattern und meine Haut angenehm prickeln, treibt Tränen in meine Augen. Alle Müdigkeit des Vortages und der Nacht scheinen von mir abgefallen und ich genieße die morgendliche Stille, die hier herrscht. Ich bin eingehüllt in meinen alten, dunklen Waldläufermantel. Ich weiß, in wenigen Stunden werde ich ihn wohl für immer ablegen, doch noch bin ich in dieser Stadt unerkannt, ein Fremder, der in der Nacht kam und heilte und wieder verschwand.

Da geht die Sonne auf und schickt ihre ersten Strahlen über den fernen Horizont, die die Nebelschwaden unter mir durchbrechen und das Land erhellen. Plötzlich scheint alles um mich in ein sanftes goldenes Licht getaucht, die letzten Schatten verschwinden und in der Ferne sehe ich nun den Anduin, der sich wie ein silbernes Band durch die Ebene windet. Und plötzlich fühle ich mich frei.

Das erste mal seit langer Zeit lasse ich meine Gedanken wieder umherschweifen, ohne an die Gefahr im Osten zu denken und ich weiß wieder wie es ist, einfach an Hoffnung und Glück glauben zu können, etwas das ich lange vergessen glaubte. An diesem Morgen so hell und strahlend und rein, da scheint alles, was mein Herz bedrückte, für eine Weile von mir abgefallen zu sein.

Und plötzlich, da ich so dort stehe, nahe den Häusern der Heilung, wo nun Éowyn, Faramir und der Merry, der Halbling, gut behütet werden, da wenden sich meine Gedanken wieder dir zu. Ich frage mich, ob du diesen Sonnenaufgang nun ebenfalls siehst, in all seiner Pracht und Schönheit. Ich fühle mich zurückversetzt in die Tage bevor das große Leid kam, als wir beide noch zusammen sein konnten, als Elben durch die Wälder wandelten und wir glaubten, nichts würde uns jemals wieder trennen und unser Glück trüben können. Ach Arwen, wie sehr wünschte ich, du wärest nun bei mir, könntest neben mir stehen und mit mir den neuen Tag begrüßen. Ich frage mich, ob wir eines Tages wieder frei sein können, frei, wie ich es an diesem Morgen bin. Doch wenn ja, wann wird das sein? Viel Leid haben wir ertragen müssen und unsere Wege haben sich von einander geschieden, doch was liegt noch vor uns? Was werden wir noch erleiden müssen, bevor wir dahin zurückkehren können, wo wir begannen, bevor wir uns wieder lieben können wir einst?

_TBC..._


	18. Higher than hope

Liderphin: Puh... da muss ich Kathi mal nach fragen, ich weiß das nicht :) Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und schön, dass es dir immer noch gefällt :)

* * *

Beta: Tarika

_Higher than hope_

_(Arwens POV by Mirenithil)_

Die Zeit ist vorüber gegangen.

Es heißt, wir seien unsterblich. Wir würden nicht geboren werden um zu sterben und zu vergehen wie jedes andere Volk, würden ewig leben in unserer Weisheit und Glückseligkeit. Es heißt, die Unsterblichkeit wäre eine Gabe und ein Geschenk der Götter. Wir könnten leben, für immer, Jahrhunderte längst vergangen, Jahrtausende zum Greifen nah. Schmerz berührte uns nicht, denn verschwunden ist er im nächsten Moment, fortgetragen von unseren Liedern, die hinauf klingen zu den Sternen, klingen mit einem Hauch von Ewigkeit. So heißt es.

Die Wahrheit ist: Unvergänglichkeit ist eine Bürde, die Jahrtausende sind ein Fluch. Welche Bedeutung hat Zeit, wenn man sie nicht fassen kann? Welche Bedeutung hat der Himmel, wenn er keinen Raum mehr kennt? Jahre ziehen vorüber wie Tage, ohne dass ich sie aufhalten könnte. Gefühle ziehen vorüber wie Seelen, ohne dass ich sie begreifen kann. Gestern noch sah ich uns hier in den Gärten stehen, sah unsere erste Begegnung; vor wenigen Stunden noch sah ich uns auf dem Cerin Amroth stehen, sah unseren Schwur. Und nun?

Die Zeit ist vorüber gegangen und hat mich hier gelassen. Die Glückseligkeit der vergangenen Jahre liegt verschlossen hinter Mauern und Ketten, eingesperrt mit meiner Hoffnung, der Schlüssel ging verloren in den unzähligen Tränen, die seither geflossen sind.

Ich empfinde Schmerz mit jedem unschuldigen Leben, das genommen wird, mit jeder neuen Schlacht. Doch kein Schmerz ist so groß wie der eine, den ich empfinde, wenn ich zurückdenke an unsere Tage des Glücks.

Damals hatten wir noch Hoffnung, wir beide, Aragorn. Wir hatten Hoffnung, eines Tages zusammenbleiben zu können, für immer verbunden durch unsere Liebe und unser Blut, durch den Stern Earendil, der uns vereinte. Damals sang die Welt noch für uns.

Und nun? Nun bin ich hier, und meine Träume leben nur noch durch dich.

Eine rote Sonne geht auf und ich scheine zu ertrinken in ihrem Licht, scheine nicht mehr atmen zu können. In ihrem Schein liegt Dunkelheit, keine Wärme mehr.

In manchen Momenten ist mir, als ständest du hier neben mir, ganz so wie früher, um mich durch meine Zeit des Leidens zu begleiten. Dann sehe ich dein Gesicht, höre deine Worte und rede mir ein, dass sie mir Trost spenden würden – wärst du nur hier.

Dann ist es, als stände mir ein Geist zur Seite, ein Gott der Zuversicht.

Aber keiner der Götter wird kommen. Keiner von ihnen wird diesen Krieg beenden – das kannst nur du. Nur du kannst uns vom Blick des Auges befreien, vom spröden Eisen der Schwerter... nur du kannst unseren Seelen die Furcht und das Leiden nehmen.

Einst zeigte mir meine Hoffnung Bilder, Bilder von einer besseren Zukunft, ein Paradies im Frühling, ein Sommer voll Poesie und Licht.

Die Zeit ist vorüber gegangen. Wenn ich sie nur fassen könnte, festhalten, anhalten, um die Erinnerung an dich nur noch ein wenig länger zu bewahren. Die Zeit hat mich hier gelassen, frierend in der Dunkelheit. Nun herrscht Herbst, meine Hoffnung liegt im Nebel, und beim ersten Schnee werde ich nicht mehr sein...

Ich habe den Schlüssel gefunden, Aragorn. Ich fand ihn in Zeiten, als ich schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt habe. Ich habe ihn gefunden und das Verlies aufgeschlossen, in dem meine Hoffnungen lagen, habe sie fliegen lassen wie die Vögel im Wind.

Die Nachricht erreichte uns spät, beinahe zu spät. So aufgeregt waren die Boten, sie konnten kaum sprechen. So zweifelnd waren wir, wir konnten kaum glauben. Doch es war geschehen; die wiederkehrende Wärme der Sonne und ihr Licht sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache. Aber noch mehr als diese sprach es mein Herz. Ich meinte fast, die Tränen in deinen Augen zu sehen, als du begriffen hast, dass es vorbei war. Endgültig vorbei. Endgültig gesiegt hatte die Gemeinschaft des Rings. Zerstört war die Macht des Einen, gebrochen der Fluch deines Blutes.

Wie konnten wir jemals zweifeln, melethron?

Diese Frage stellt sich mir nun. Jetzt, wo alles hell und gut scheint, frage ich mich, wie der Schatten der Hoffnungslosigkeit jemals so groß werden konnte in meinem Herzen und ich weiß, es gibt keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Aber es kümmert mich auch nicht mehr. Du weilst immer noch auf dieser Welt, hier in Mittelerde, und ich tue es ebenso. Bald schon werden wir uns wiedersehen, Estel, schon bald.

Wieder reite ich durch Wälder und über Ebenen, doch dieses Mal führt mein Weg nicht in den Westen – im Gegenteil. Dieses Mal führt er zu dir und zu dem, was diesen Krieg überdauert hat, diesen Krieg und alle Widerstände, die zwischen uns beiden lagen. Es gibt Dinge, die kein Schwert und kein Hass vernichten können, nicht vollständig und nicht für immer. Gleich, wie dunkel es wird, hinter den Wolken scheinen die Sterne unvermindert und ungerührt weiter. Immer, während jedes einzelnen Tages unserer Trennung stand dort Earendil und blickte auf uns herab. Gleich, wie schlecht es auch ist, immer gibt es etwas Gutes, das überdauert. Vor wenigen Tagen noch habe ich nicht daran geglaubt, doch jetzt verstehe ich. Jetzt weiß ich.

Etwas, das tiefer ist als der Ozean, der uns hätte trennen sollen.

Weiter als der Himmel, der sich über uns erstreckt.

Und höher als die Hoffnung, die so lange verloren schien.

_TBC..._


	19. Romanticide

Celebne: Freut uns, dass dir die Geschichte gefallen hat... und ja, leider ist dies hier das vorletzte Kapitel :)

Liderphin: Fühl dich geknuddelt, wie immer vieeelen Dank!

* * *

**Romanticide**

_(Aragorn's POV by Kathi)_

Es ist nun Mitsommerabend, der Himmel ist von einem klaren saphirblau und weiße Sterne sind im Osten erschienen, aber der Westen ist noch golden und die Luft ist kühl und wohlriechend. Viele Menschen stehen auf den weißen Mauern Minas Tiriths um den Zug willkommen zu heißen und ich steh mitten unter ihnen, neben mir sind meine Freunde, die mit mir all jene Gefahren überstanden.

Es sind Elladan und Elrohir, die als voran reiten und mit ihnen kommt ein silbernes Banner, das hell in den letzten Strahlen der Sonne schimmert. So viele des schönen Volkes sind gekommen. Und mitten unter ihnen, auf einem grauen Zelter, da bist du, in der all mein Sehnen Erfüllung findet.

Das verblassende Sonnenlicht wirft einen rötlichgoldenen Schimmer auf dein dunkles Haar und die helle Haut. Ich fühle mich wie in einem Traum, als ich mit all den anderen beobachte, wie ihr euch langsam nähert, ein Traum, der in all den schreckliche Stunden die uns trennten, nie ganz verblassen konnte.

Ich wage mich kaum zu rühren, aus Angst, er könnte zerplatzen, wie eine Seifenblase. Und als du immer näher rückst, mit jedem Schritt deines Pferdes, da stehen endgültig Tränen in meinen Augen, doch ich versuche nicht, sie zu verbergen. Ich kann das Warten kaum noch ertragen, es scheint mein Herz zu zerreißen. Ich möchte euch entgegen rennen, dich in meinen Armen wissen, dich nie mehr gehen lassen, doch meine Glieder sind wie gelähmt.

Ich kann ich nicht rühren. Arwen! Spürst du es ebenfalls, diese Qual die jeder verstreichende Augenblick nun mit sich bringt? Ich fühle mich aufgelöst in höchstem Glück und zugleich glaube ich, diese letzten Momente nicht mehr ertragen zu können.

Erst jetzt scheint mir bewusst zu werden, wie viel Zeit verronnen ist, seit wir von einander schieden. Wie oft habe ich gezweifelt, wie oft habe ich gewünscht, dich nie kennen gelernt zu haben, nur um diese Folter nicht ertragen zu müssen

Doch nun, da ich sich sehe, da scheint all dies von mir abgefallen zu sein.

Wie schön du doch bist, Arwen! Zu Recht gab man dir deinen Namen, du bist der Abendstern deines Volkes, der als letztes aufleuchtet, als der Glanz des Tages schon verblasst.

Und nun bist du hier, in meiner Stadt, mit verschleiertem Blick sehe ich, wie du von deinem Pferd gleitest und auf mich zutrittst, all dein Volk hinter dir und langsam, als könntest du es selbst noch nicht fassen, und die selbe Taubheit scheint deine Glieder befallen zu haben, wwie mich.

Ich sehe dein Lächeln, die Tränen in deinen Augen, deren Blick dieselbe Trauer und das selbe Glück bergen, das auch mich erfüllt.

Ich kenne keine Worte, die ausdrücken könnten, was ich in jenem Augenblick fühle, denn es scheint mehr als jedes Sehnen, mehr als jedes Verlangen.

Und nun endlich, als wir uns so gegenüber stehen, da scheinen alle Bande von mir abzufallen und vor meinem ganzen Volk und deinem, da trete ich auf dich zu und nehme dich stürmisch in meine Arme und sanft berühre ich mit meinen Lippen die deinen. Und aller Schmerz scheint sich in dieser Berührung aufzulösen, alles Leid das wir ertragen mussten, scheint vergessen.

Mein ganzer Körper scheint in Flammen zu stehen, ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, ich sehe nur noch dein Gesicht vor meinem, spüre nur noch deine Hände, die auf meinem Gesicht liegen.

Und all deine Gedanken liegen mir offen sowie die meinen dir und ich weiß nun endlich, dass du dasselbe ertragen musstest wie ich. Vor meinen nun geschlossenen Augen da zieht all jenes noch einmal vorbei, jede Wunde die ich erlitt, jeder Traum der mir des Nachts Erlösung schenkte.

Wie oft hast du mir Hoffnung geschenkt, wie oft habe ich gezweifelt. Nun erst, da sehe ich, dass du am Ende die Stärkere von uns beiden warst, denn du musstest zusehen, wie verzweifelte, du musstest fürchten, all unsere Träume würden an mir scheitern und konntest nichts tun. Doch du, du hast es geschafft deine Hoffnung zu bewahren, wie ein Schatz tief in deinem Herzen. Ach Arwen, wenn du wüsstest, wenn du nur wüsstest, nun von all deinem Leid zu erfahren, dass doch genauso, wenn nicht größer war, als das meinige. Arwen, lass uns beten, dass nie mehr auf dieser Welt Menschen und Elben solches erleiden müssen.

Bei den Valar ich wünschte, dieser Augenblick würde niemals vergehen, da all unsere Träume in Erfüllung gegangen sind und alles Leid weichen muss, ich würde ich könnte dich ewig so in den Armen halten, deine Hände auf meinen Wangen spüren, deine Lippen auf meinen. Nie in meinem Leben spürte ich solches Glück. Nie wusste ich wie heute, was es heißt, zu lieben.

Doch schließlich müssen wir uns voneinander lösen, denn die anderen warten schon, obgleich niemand sich traute, die Stille unseres so lang ersehnten Widertreffens zu zerstören.

Ich begrüße die Elben, die mit dir kamen, verneige mich vor den Herren Bruchtals und des Goldenen Waldes. Wunderschön ist die Herrin Lothloriens, unendlich alt und doch jung, strahlend wie der Morgen mit dem glänzenden goldenen Haar und den hellen Augen. Doch ich habe mich lange für den Abend entschieden.

Dann schreiten wir durch die Menge, du an meiner Seite und wo unsere Hände sich berühren, da scheinen meine zu glühen.

Und da steht Éowyn von Rohan neben dem Herrn Faramir und ich weiß, dass auch ihre Geschichte eine glückliche Wendung genommen hat. Ich lächle ihr zu und sie erwidert es, sowie Faramir neben ihr und ich sehe, dass ihre Hände fest ineinander verschlungen sind.

Und später da stehen wir nebeneinander vor dem weißen Baum Gondors und Elrond legt deine Hand in die meine. Doch wir wissen, dass des nur eine symbolische Geste ist, denn schon lange sind wir für einander bestimmt.

Und so vermählen wir uns an Mittsommer und all unser langes Warten und all die sehnsüchtigen Träume haben ein Ende, denn dies soll der Anfang eines neuen Zeitalters sein. Bald werden auch die letzten Elben in den Westen ziehen, nur du wirst bleiben und als Abendstern sollst du die letzten Tage deines Volkes in warmem Licht erstrahlen lassen.

Und hier, da stehen wir nun im letzten Glanz des verstreichenden Tages und niemand muss mehr den Morgen fürchten.

Ich weiß nun, dass alles, was ich mir je wünschte in Erfüllung gegangen ist, denn der Schatten vergangen und du bist bei mir.

Ich liebe dich und Eru gebe, dass wir nie mehr Abschied nehmen müssen.

_To be continued..._


	20. and far away

_Liderphin: Aber immer doch :) Soweit ich das sagen kann, und obwohl es noch ein wenig dauern wird. So, hier kommt der Epilgo von "... and far away", viel Spaß damit!_

**

* * *

**

**... and far away**

_(Arwens POV by Nathalie)_

Noch heute sehe ich dich dort stehen, mit Tränen in den Augen. Noch heute sehe ich Minas Tirith leuchten, noch heute sehe ich uns beide. Noch heute spüre ich dich hier bei mir. Dies war unser Traum, Estel.

Du bist gewandert, durch Schatten und Tod, hast den Willen des Einen ebenso bezwungen wie die Schuld deines Blutes. Du hast die Menschen ins Licht geführt. In all den Jahren ist Mittelerde erblüht wie in der altvorderen Zeit, als die Menschen noch mächtig waren und die Elben zahlreich, als die Welt noch jung war und der Gesang der Ainur noch murmelte im Wind. Bist gewandert in Schatten und im Licht, bist auch noch gewandert, als die Herrschaft Gondors längst in deinen Händen lag. Unseren Kindern hast du die Welt gezeigt, ihnen etwas von dem mitgegeben, was du in den langen Jahren deiner Wanderung gelernt hattest, ihnen etwas von der Weisheit mitgegeben, die du als einziger deines Volkes zu erreichen vermochtest.

Zuhause ist, wo das Herz ist, sagt man unter den Menschen. Immer war ich bei dir mit meinen Gedanken, wo du auch warst. Doch dein Herz war dort zuhause, wo der Weg war, wo die Reise stand und an ihrem Ende eine neuerliche Herausforderung. Du bist nicht geschaffen gewesen für Wände und ein geruhsames Leben. Immer dort, wo der Wind wehte und der Regen weinte, dort zog es dich hin. Über die Hügel und weit, weit weg.

Immer hast du mir versprochen, zurückzukehren zu mir, vor jeder deiner Wanderungen. Und immer hieltest du deine Versprechen; immer kehrtest du zurück, so sicher, wie ein Fluss letztendlich zum Meer zurückkehrt.

Immer. Bis du diese letzte Reise antratest, von der du niemals mehr zurückkehren kannst.

Heute morgen bin auch ich verreist. Eine einsame Wandrerin in einem grauen Elbenmantel. Du hast mich gebeten zu gehen? Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen, melethron. Ich werde gehen, doch nicht in den Westen führt mein Weg. Ich hätte die Erinnerung an dich mit mir nehmen können, für immer am Leben erhalten können... aber es ist zu spät um zurückzuschauen. Unsere Liebe ist gestorben, aber wir haben uns nicht nur ihrer erinnert und sie vergessen. Wir haben sie gelebt... und sie wird vergessen sein, eines Tages... aber wir haben gelebt, Estel, wir beide haben gelebt. Und selbst wenn eines Tages niemand mehr wissen sollte, dass es uns gab, wir man sich doch daran erinnern, dass es jemanden gab, der nicht leben konnte ohne den, den er liebte.

Ohne dich.

Ich kehre zurück nach Lórien, in das Tal des singenden Goldes, in das Tal der träumenden Blüten. Earendil leuchtet auf meiner Reise an diesen besonderen Ort, wo wir uns einst trafen. Himmel und Erde scheinen blass, während ich altvertraute Wege gehe, unter diesen blassen Bäumen, die einmal alle Schönheit Mittelerdes in sich vereint haben. Ein Funke dieses goldenen Zaubers leuchtet noch hier, im Wasser, im Wind der letzten Blätter, in dieser reinen Erde. Ganz allein in diesem Wald, wo ich noch den letzten Atemzüge meines Volkes spüren kann, das ich verließ in dem Wissen, dass ich es niemals mehr wieder sehen werde.

Nicht ohne dich.

Frühling bricht herein über Lothlórien, das Herz der Elbenreiche in diesen sterblichen Landen. Die Blumen auf dem Hügel wenden ihre Köpfe der Sonne zu wie ich mein Gesicht. An diesem kalten, blassen Morgen im Frühjahr spüre ich das Alter auf meinen Schultern, die Leere in meinem Innern und ich weiß, dass es hier und jetzt enden wird.

Niphredil und Elanor. Sie werden meine Ruhestätte sein, solange, bis die Welt sich gewandelt hat und wir uns wiedersehen. Ich will für immer hier liegen und mein Gesicht der Sonne zuwenden, solange sie am Morgen aufgeht. Ich weis, dass ich dich einst in ferner Stunde an fernem Ort wieder sehen werde. Weit, weit werde ich gehen, über die Hügel und weit, weit weg, bis über die Grenzen dieser Welt hinaus.

_**Ende**

* * *

_

_(c) 2005 by Kathi Dreamdancer (Eowyn29) & Lily Dreamdancer (Mirenithil)_


End file.
